Runa's Ballad
by MegamiAria
Summary: Runa is a girl with mysterious powers.


"Prometí que regresaría por ti, ¿O no, amor?"

Capítulo 0: Juegos de niños

\- ¿Entonces sí vas a jugar con nosotros? - Preguntó una voz, perteneciente a una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años.

\- ¡Claro! Hoy es mi día libre, así que tendré tiempo para jugar con ustedes toda la tarde. - Respondió una chica, de cabello largo y castaño oscuro, y largas orejas, sonriéndole al grupo de niños parados frente a ella.

Aquel día, en aquella pacífica aldea, el viento soplaba, agitando las hojas en las copas de los árboles. El sol brillaba en el cielo, visible en el horizonte.

\- ¡Sí! Runa va a jugar con nosotros. - Gritaron al unísono los pequeños niños.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Runa, rio al escuchar a aquellos niños entusiasmados ante la idea de jugar con ella.

Siempre pedían a los adultos de la aldea que jugaran con ellos, pero siempre estaban ocupados o cansados, luego de sus largas jornadas de trabajo.

-Pero antes... ¡Haz la magia! - Dijo la pequeña niña rubia, de ojos color miel, tomando la mano de la chica en la suya.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que sea prudente. Podría lastimarte, podría-

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero ver la magia! ¡Hace mucho que no nos la muestras! – Interrumpió la pequeña.

-No… no puedo. No quiero meterme en problemas con sus padres, y si nos descubren...

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡No te lo volveremos a pedir nunca jamás después de esto! ¡Por favor! - Insistió el grupo de niños.

Runa suspiró. No podía negarles nada cuando se ponían así.

-Bueno. Pero sólo esta vez. – Respondió.

Los niños lanzaron pequeños gritos de alegría.

Runa cerró los ojos, e hizo un movimiento ágil y rápido con sus manos.

Respiró profundo y se concentró.

Trató de sentir el calor, las brasas ardientes, formándose en las palmas de sus manos.

Al abrir los ojos, se reflejó en sus ojos el brillo de la pequeña llama ardiente.

La pequeña niña se inclinó hacia adelante. Con la boca abierta por el asombro, intentó acercar lentamente su pequeña mano a las brasas ardientes.

Runa, con un movimiento brusco, apartó la llama ardiente de las manos de la niña.

\- ¡No la toques! ¡Te podrías quemar! - Dijo Runa, finalmente juntando sus manos, hasta que no quedó más de la pequeña llama. - Bueno, ¿Están listos? Yo cuento y ustedes se esconden.

Los niños asintieron, complacidos.

El grupo de niños se dispersó. Cada uno corrió en una dirección diferente.

Runa se puso de pie. Luego, se volteó y cerró los ojos, recargándose en la pared, y se dispuso a contar.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... - Comenzó a contar, escuchando las risitas de los niños al alejarse. - cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...

Al terminar de contar, abrió los ojos y volteó.

\- ¿Dónde estarán mis amigos? – Dijo juguetonamente, caminando cerca de una casa. - ¡Ay, no! ¡Tal vez debería rendirme! ¡Nunca los encontraré! - Dijo en broma. Se asomó detrás de la gran casa de piedra. No había nadie.

Caminó hacia el río, cerca de un gran molino.

Miró un huerto de calabazas que había en la cercanía de una de las casas.

Alcanzó a escuchar risas a sus espaldas.

Se volteó y caminó hacia dónde había un tendedero.

Cerca de ahí, había cubetas llenas de agua.

Se acercó y murmuró, para hacerles saber que estaba ahí:

-Me preguntó dónde estarán... - Dijo burlonamente. Pateó una cubeta vacía. Detrás de las cubetas, se escondía uno de los niños.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme? ¡Era el escondite perfecto! - Se quejó el niño, cruzando los brazos, indignado.

Runa se acercó a él y revolvió su cabello.

Después de encontrar al primer niño, alcanzó a ver a un niño asomándose detrás de un roble.

Se acercó, tratando de no hacer ruido.

\- ¡Te encontré! - Dijo, tomando al niño de los hombros.

\- ¡Creí que no me encontrarías aquí! ¡Soy como un camaleón! ¡A ninguno de mis amigos se les hace así de fácil encontrarme! - Se quejó el segundo niño.

-Se está haciendo tarde... - Observó Runa mirando hacia el horizonte. El sol ya se estaba metiendo y era cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciera del todo.

No tardó demasiado en encontrar a los demás niños. Sus escondites se habían vuelto comunes y predecibles. Aun así, Runa disfrutaba jugar con ellos de vez en cuando, para descansar de ayudar en los cuidados del templo.

Sólo faltaba una niña por encontrar.

Runa se asomó por detrás de una casa. Había escobas, y objetos domésticos amontonados en un rincón. Los hizo a un lado y encontró a una niña tratando, lo mejor que podía, de permanecer sin ser vista.

La niña se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Runa corrió tras ella.

Al ser mayor que ella, era más veloz, así que no le costó trabajo alcanzarla. La tomó del brazo, pero no midió la fuerza con lo que lo hizo.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Espera! ¡Me lastimas! - Se quejó la niña con un hilillo de voz.

Runa la soltó y, casi se le paró el corazón por un instante, al descubrir la quemadura que tenía la niña en el brazo.

Lo peor después de eso, no fue el regaño de la madre de la pequeña, sino la culpa que, creyó, jamás la dejaría en paz.

\- ¡No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mi hija! ¡Eres demasiado peligrosa! ¡Deberían exiliarte del pueblo! ¡Pero sé que no lo harán por ser la hija del sacerdote! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo peor, es que ni siquiera eres su hija! ¡Eres adoptada! - La acusó la madre de la niña. - ¡Si fuera él estaría avergonzado de tener una hija como tú! ¡Te lo advertiré sólo una vez más, si veo que te le acercas a mi hija, o a cualquiera de los niños del pueblo, juro que tomaré medidas drásticas!

A pesar de que la quemadura no había sido grave, Runa todavía no era capaz de perdonarse aquel accidente.

De ese día ya habían pasado muchos años.

De vuelta en el presente, abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en el Templo Sagrado, su lugar favorito para pensar, descansar y reflexionar, el lugar más silencioso y místico del pueblo, localizado en la cercanía de su pueblo natal.

¿Aunque que tan natal era? Aquella mujer tenía razón. Ella era adoptada. Y siempre tuvo la sensación de que, aunque el sacerdote había hecho todo lo que había podido para que los demás la aceptaran, nadie la consideraba aun del todo como una de ellos.

Especialmente por aquellos extraños poderes que poseía. Nadie más poseía algo similar.

Sabía que la veían como a un bicho raro. La hija adoptiva del sacerdote que quién sabe de dónde había salido. Nunca podría llegar a ser como ellos. Siempre sería un estorbo en sus vidas.

Algunos de ellos la trataban con indiferencia. Otros trataban de ser amables con ella, aunque, en el fondo, sabían que no pertenecía a su pequeña y pacífica aldea.

Runa siempre soñó con irse de viaje por el mundo, descubrir las sorpresas que escondía y respirar el aire puro de las aldeas y ciudades lejanas.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, apagó la vela en el quinqué que sostenía en sus manos, y rogó a Diosa por que las cosas salieran mejor de entonces en adelante.

Capítulo 1: La balada de Runa

Runa observó desde el gran ventanal del templo, el sol del atardecer esconderse detrás de las espesas copas de los árboles del bosque.

Suspiró y se volteó para mirar al hombre anciano que estaba detrás suyo, acompañándola. Era el sacerdote del templo. La persona a la que veía cómo a un padre.

Ambos se encontraban en el templo de la aldea.

-Me estaba preguntando...

El anciano alzó la vista para mirar a la chica a los ojos y adivinó lo que ésta quería decir.

-Hija, ¿Otra vez estás preocupada por tus poderes?

Ella bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

-Estoy preocupada porque... no paran de crecer, de volverse peligrosos, feroces e incontrolables. Temo... lastimar a alguien. Y siento que mi deber, es hallar una solución antes de que empeore. Por favor, usted que conoció a mis padres... debe saber de dónde vienen mis poderes.

El anciano se volteó y miró hacia afuera del ventanal sin hablar.

-Lo siento mucho, jovencita, pero no sé de dónde provienen tus poderes. Siempre he pensado que Diosa te bendijo con ellos para que cumplas una misión especial.

\- He estado pensando en una cosa. Tú... haces rituales para conocer las vidas pasadas de algunas personas y me estaba preguntando... Si mis poderes están unidos a mi alma, como presiento que son... entonces... tal vez...

-Hacemos esos rituales sólo en ocasiones especiales. Necesitamos un permiso del rey para-

\- ¡Por favor, lo necesito! ¡Necesito saber de dónde vienen mis poderes! ¡Por favor! ¡Tiene que ayudarme! - Suplicó la chica.

-Sé qué estás preocupada, pero...

El anciano se volteó y miró a la chica. Al ver la desesperación en sus ojos, no pudo negarse.

-Bueno, tal vez podamos hacer una excepción esta vez.

El hombre preparó los materiales que necesitaba para hacer el ritual. Llenó un cáliz de agua y se lo ofreció a la chica, y ésta bebió de él.

El anciano alzó sus manos hacia las sienes de la chica y se concentró.

Utilizó su poder como sacerdote para que los recuerdos de la vida pasada de la chica regresaran a su memoria.

El anciano bajó las manos y la miró serio.

\- ¿Alcanzaste a ver algo? ¿Los recuerdos regresaron a ti?

Runa se empezó a sentir mareada. Su mente la llevó hacia un lugar lejano. Alcanzó a ver a una chica de cabello azul que hablaba con alguien. Se veía triste.

-Por lo que puedo ver, tus poderes están unidos a tu alma, como pensabas. Fue en una vida pasada. El rey demonio te maldijo con estos poderes. ¿La razón? Tal vez tú lo sepas mejor que yo. Mis poderes son limitados.

¿El rey demonio? Pero los demonios no eran malos seres, su tribu mantenía una buena relación con el reino de los humanos.

-Recomiendo que dejes de preocuparte por tus poderes. Como tu tutor legal, he hecho todo lo que he podido para asegurarme de que tus poderes no se salgan de control. Ahora, ve a casa antes de que se haga tarde. Llegaré pronto a acompañarte.

La chica obedeció su orden. Salió del templo por su caballo y cabalgó hacia su casa, antes de que anocheciera.

Cuando llegó, se bajó de su caballo y se miró las manos. Cerró su mano izquierda en un puño y sonrió.

Ahora ya sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Capítulo 2: El cristal y el rey demonio

Al día siguiente Runa despertó, se bañó y se preparó para salir.

Ahora sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Así que tomó su caballo y se dirigió al Santuario Sagrado, mejor conocido como el Santuario de la Sabiduría.

Cuando llegó, se quedó observando asombrada las ruinas del Santuario. Había una leyenda que decía que era el lugar favorito de una antigua princesa, para descansar. Solía ser un lugar bendito por Diosa, grande, con una arquitectura magnífica, pero ahora... sólo quedaban ruinas en su lugar.

Runa se dirigió al jardín ubicado en la parte trasera de la construcción. Había una bella fuente que, después de miles de años de haber sido construida, todavía seguía en pie y el agua seguía brotando de ella.

Había escaleras en la parte izquierda de la construcción. Daban a una especie de sótano subterráneo. Runa formó rápidamente una llama con sus manos, para poder iluminar su camino. Recorrió los pasillos por lo que parecieron horas hasta que llegó al fondo de la construcción.

Estaba muy oscuro. Runa no alcanzó a ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos de frente.

Entonces, una luz cegadora alcanzó sus ojos. Provenía de detrás suyo. Trató de taparse para que la luz no lastimara sus ojos. Avanzó lenta y cuidadosamente hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la luz. Segundos después, la luz se apagó y todo volvió a quedar en penumbras.

Runa observó un gran cristal cubierto con runas y marcas con un lenguaje desconocido para ella. Acercó su llama y, para su sorpresa, descubrió una figura humana dentro del cristal. Era un chico. El chico tenía un par de alas grandes y negras. Runa distinguió el contorno de las delicadas plumas a través del cristal, que, aunque era transparente, tenía un ligero color plateado.

Era él.

Por fin.

Por fin descubriría por qué él... por qué la maldijo con aquellos peligrosos y problemáticos, poderes.

Se acercó al cristal lentamente. Alzó su mano derecha y tocó la superficie del cristal. Lo sintió como si hubiera estado hecho de agua.

Entonces, la tierra comenzó a temblar y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Runa esperó unos segundos a que la tierra dejara de temblar. Cuando así fue, volteó hacia el cristal y se dio cuenta de que se habían formado cuarteaduras en él. Una de ellas creció hasta llegar al costado del cristal. En un segundo, el cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos. Runa se cubrió para protegerse de la fuerte explosión.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y esperó.

Abrió los ojos y observó a aquel chico, el rey de los demonios, de grandes alas negras. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello de un color azul oscuro estaba despeinado y cubría sus párpados cerrados.

Runa cerró los ojos.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido. Abrió los ojos y observó que aquel chico yacía tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Se acercó a él, nerviosa y tocó su pecho desnudo con su mano derecha.

Después de cientos de años encerrado en aquel cristal, el chico debía estar desubicado.

Para calmarse, la chica cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente. Luego, los abrió. Acarició el cabello del chico mientras lo miraba. Su respiración parecía normal. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, que despertaba en ella una sensación de ternura y de añoranza.

-Abre los ojos.

Él no reaccionó, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

-Por favor, abre los ojos.

El chico siguió sin reaccionar.

-Despierta.

Como si, esta vez, sí que la hubiera escuchado, el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el chico alzó una mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de la chica. Entonces, con lo que la chica creyó era su último aliento, la mano del chico cayó pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente.

-No.… no, espera, no mueras...

Runa lo sacudió para intentar despertarlo. Puso dos dedos debajo de su nariz, para verificar que seguía con vida. Así era.

-Por favor, no mueras. Iré por ayuda.

Runa se puso de pie y corrió hacia las escaleras del Santuario.

Pero se paró en seco al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas.

Se volteó y, para su sorpresa, el chico ya no estaba.

Capítulo 3: Identidad

Runa estaba estupefacta.

Aquel chico... se había desvanecido...

¿Y ahora qué?

Él debería de ser la solución a todos sus problemas...

Runa formó otra llama con las palmas de sus manos.

Luego, inhaló el aire fresco al salir.

Oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

\- ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? - Gritó alarmada.

Subió las escaleras del templo, en dirección de donde provenía la voz.

Había un elegante balcón subiendo las escaleras, adornado con bellas flores de distintos colores.

Entonces lo vio. Era él. El rey demonio. Estaba de espaldas a ella en aquel balcón.

-Runa...

\- ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? - Exclamó alarmada.

Él se volteó.

-Sé muchas cosas de ti. Pero no te asustes. Es… es porque nosotros ya nos conocíamos. Aunque tú no me recuerdas. Para la mayoría de la gente es difícil recordar, sin ayuda de un sacerdote, sus vidas pasadas. La única excepción es muriendo bajo circunstancias traumáticas.

Ella se acercó cautelosamente a él.

-Sé por qué me liberaste. Quieres que te libere de la maldición que crees que adherí a tu alma hace cientos de años. También quieres respuestas a tus preguntas. ¿De dónde vienen tus poderes? ¿Quién te maldijo con ellos? ¿Y cuál es mi nombre? - Dijo caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

\- ¿Cómo sabes-

-Mi nombre es Zero. Soy el príncipe demonio, un humilde servidor de la Diosa. Fui encerrado en ese cristal por cientos de años. Y ahora soy libre... pero quiero ayudarte. Orientarte. Responder tus preguntas.

Se volteó para mirarla y caminó hacia ella hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-Aria. Ese es el nombre de la Diosa que gobierna y cuida de este mundo. Lo que ningún humano sabe es que ella desapareció de este mundo hace miles de años bajo circunstancias misteriosas... - Dijo y su mirada se llenó de tristeza. Pero antes de continuar, de responder todas tus preguntas, debo pedirte una cosa.

Runa asintió.

-Haré lo que tú quieras.

-Tu destino es algo vital para este mundo. Tu misión... Tus poderes... te entrenaré en el arte de la magia y te enseñaré a defenderte a ti misma. Te guiaré para que recuperes tu poder por completo. Controlar los elementos, curar a los enfermos... son sólo algunos de ellos. Tu poder se llama Fuerza de la Luz. Consiste de tres pedazos. La Diosa se quedó una para sí, como representante de los Dioses. Un pedazo me lo otorgó a mí, como líder de los caballeros de la guardia divina y príncipe de los demonios. El otro pedazo... se lo dio al representante de los humanos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que... mis poderes no son una maldición? Pero... ¿De dónde vienen?

-Te diré la verdad. Pero necesito que estés preparada para ella.

-Lo estoy. - Respondió Runa, sonriendo, determinada a finalmente saber la verdad.

Capítulo 4: El despertar de la Diosa

-Por favor. Necesito que me expliques el origen de mis poderes. - Dijo Runa con una mirada suplicante.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando te dije que no sabía qué era lo que le había ocurrido a la Diosa, mentí. No podía decirte la verdad todavía.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Runa con curiosidad.

-Hace más de quince mil años, la Diosa decidió renacer como una humana y vivir entre ellos. Pidió el permiso de la Diosa del Nacimiento y el Dios de la Muerte para que la ayudaran a completar su ciclo de reencarnación. El plan era pasar sólo una vida entre los humanos, como una de ellos, para experimentar como eran sus vidas, pero el transcurso del plan cambió y ella terminó viviendo más de un ciclo como una humana.

\- ¿Y ningún humano tenía conocimiento previo de ello?

Zero negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes qué es lo quiero decirte? Tú tienes estos poderes porque... - Dijo respirando profundamente para luego continuar. - Tú... Runa de Lore... Eres... Eres la Diosa renacida como una mortal.

Runa se enmudeció, tratando de procesar aquella información.

-Pero... pero... ¡No recuerdo nada de eso! - Respondió incrédula.

-Aria... ¿O tal vez prefieras que te siga llamando Runa? Tal vez hayas perdido la memoria, pero eso no cambia lo que eres. Eres Aria, la Diosa.

Runa cerró los ojos, para intentar asimilar lo que Zero le había contado. Con los ojos cerrados, alcanzó a vislumbrar una luz cegadora, que hizo que se desmayase.

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un bosque cerca de un lago. Había una chica de largo cabello rubio parada en frente suyo.

-Runa... mi sucesora. He esperado mucho tiempo a que llegara este momento. – Dijo, con una voz cálida y juvenil.

La chica se volteó y, al ver sus grandes ojos azules, Runa de inmediato supo que podía confiar en ella.

-Sabía que llegaría este momento. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que, mi sucesora, la nueva encarnación del alma de la Diosa Aria, necesitaría mi ayuda. Sabía que perderías tus recuerdos, pues mi muerte fue una tranquila y no una traumática. - Y al decir esto, bajó la mirada, con tristeza. - Divisé un plan antes de que llegara mi hora en esta vida. Consistía en recolectar mis recuerdos, y heredárselos a mi sucesora cuando llegara la hora. Los necesitarás. - Dijo, haciendo aparecer de entre sus manos, una esfera de luz, que luego Runa sintió fundirse con su alma. – Éstos son mis recuerdos. Tal vez no sean exactamente los recuerdos de la Diosa Aria, pero... te servirán en tu arduo camino. Te servirán para recordar cómo se sentía el poder que poseías.

Runa cerró los ojos y, por un instante, varias imágenes inundaron su cabeza. Aquella chica rubia sentada encima de una roca, en la playa, mirando con nostalgia hacia el mar.

-Ahora debes irte. Como la Diosa, ahora el destino del mundo está en tus manos.

Runa abrió los ojos lentamente. De vuelta en el presente, Zero la tenía en sus brazos y le suplicaba que despertara.

-Vi a una chica... Sus recuerdos... Me ayudarán a comprender mi misión como la Diosa Aria. – Dijo Runa.

-Debiste ver a quien fuiste en tu vida pasada. Ahora lo único que queda es... que vengas conmigo. Vivirás conmigo en el palacio, donde te entrenaré para que controles tus poderes como la Diosa. Aria... desde hoy comienza tu nueva vida.

Capítulo 5: Dragones

Después de varias semanas de vivir en el palacio del reino de los demonios, y de asimilar su identidad como la Diosa Aria, Runa estaba siendo entrenada en el arte de la magia.

Ya se había acostumbrado a que Zero la llamara Aria.

Runa bebió del vino en su copa.

\- ¿Quieres más? - Preguntó Zero sonriéndole. - Riku, tráele más vino.

-Enseguida, amo Zero.

Por ahora sólo ellos dos sabían la verdad. Y pronto, el mundo también la sabría, pero sólo hasta que llegase el momento adecuado.

Runa se sentía ansiosa. Aquellos meses de entrenamiento la habían hecho más fuerte y más hábil. Estaba ansiosa por ir a entrenar más tiempo con Zero.

Intentó tomar la copa con su mano derecha, pero la ansiedad hizo que la tirara.

-Su Gracia, Mi Señora... La veo muy nerviosa. Debe calmarse.

-Zero, ya te dije que no me hables de usted. Aunque antes hayas sido mi sirviente, ahora eres mi amigo.

-Bueno, si usted- Digo, si tú lo dices. – Respondió, tomando el contenido de su plato en su tenedor.

Runa se levantó y comenzó a caminar impacientemente por el pasillo mientras Zero comía.

-Runa. Debes calmarte. Esa no es actitud propia de una Diosa.

Ella comenzó a caminar más rápido por la ansiedad. A su vez, las vajillas del gran comedor se elevaron en el aire, levitando.

Al ver que ella no paraba, a Zero se le agotó la paciencia.

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¡Tienes que calmarte! - Gritó, y todos los platos, vasos y utensilios que estaban en el aire cayeron y se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

Runa se paró en seco.

-Lo... lo siento tanto... No debí gritarte. Pero mira eso... es impresionante. Recuperaste tu poder de telequinesis. ¿Viste cómo flotaba la vajilla? - Dijo Zero, impresionado.

Runa decidió volver a sentarse. La ansiedad ya se le había pasado.

-Quiero que conozcas a ciertas personas. A los Grandes Dragones y a sus elegidos. Taru es la Dragona del agua. Merr es la dragona del trueno. Urania, es el dragón del viento y Borin, es el dragón del fuego.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerlos, pero... también me gustaría seguir entrenando.

-Todavía no termino. - Respondió Zero suspirando. - La elegida de la dragona del agua se llama Amif. La elegida de la dragona del trueno se llama Saburu. El elegido por el dragón del viento se llama Lirave, y el elegido por el dragón del fuego se llama Kuhard.

Runa asintió con la palma de su mano recargada en su barbilla, aburrida.

-Aria, ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. – Dijo Zero, rindiéndose.

\- ¿Ya podemos seguir entrenando? – Preguntó Runa, entusiasmada.

-Claro. - Respondió Zero, suspirando.

Entrenaron toda la tarde. Zero se sorprendió de lo bien que iba Runa en su entrenamiento. Para ser una chica indefensa sin demasiado previo conocimiento en autodefensa y el arte de la magia, entrenarla no era tan difícil como pensó que sería.

Al terminar de entrenar, ambos se fueron a ducharse a sus respectivos aposentos. Runa se puso un vestido largo y elegante con un top blanco y una falda negra. Entonces miró en el espejo su conjunto, y su cabello largo y castaño con un fleco.

Ambos fueron al establo por sus caballos.

Pronto llegaría la hora para que conocieran a los dragones y a sus elegidos.

Capítulo 6: Taru, dragona del agua

Era un agradable día. No había lluvia, no hacía calor extremo, ni frío extremo. Era uno de aquellos días que a Runa le gustaban, pero... aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse triste. Algo todavía la incomodaba. Decidió contárselo a Zero, mientras ambos cabalgaban hacia el lago.

-Zero...

El volteó para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? Aria, ¿Estás cansada? Si quieres, podemos parar a descansar un poco.

-No, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no es eso. Hay algo que todavía necesito saber. Es acerca de mis poderes.

-Aria, Tu Gracia... tus poderes son los que siempre has poseído como la Diosa de este mundo. Y los conservaste incluso después de convertirte en una humana.

\- ¿Entonces mis poderes son míos por ser la Diosa Aria? Eso quiere decir que... ¿No es una maldición? ¿No la causaste tú?

-Aria, jamás haría nada para afectarte. Siempre he estado orgulloso de servir como tu caballero. Y tus poderes como la Diosa Aria son una bendición, no lo contrario. Nunca olvides eso.

Runa bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento, mientras cabalgaba.

-Siento haber sido tan fría y distante contigo al principio. Yo creía que tú... me habías lanzado este hechizo- quiero decir, eso es lo que pensaba antes, pero ahora, ya no.

-Está bien. No te preocupes. - Respondió Zero volteando a verla. - Ya casi llegamos al lago.

\- ¿Al lago Ariala o al lago Demos?

-Al lago Demos. El lago Ariala está hacia el sur.

Y con eso, siguieron cabalgando en silencio mientras llegaban a su destino.

Antes de llegar, divisaron cuatro siluetas a los lejos. Las siluetas se fueron acercando a ellos. Eran dos chicas y dos chicos, que se acercaron a pedirles direcciones.

-Disculpen, necesitamos ayuda. Somos un grupo de viajeros extraviados y necesitamos direcciones. - Dijo una de las chicas, de cabello negro atado en un chongo.

-Claro. ¿A dónde van? - Preguntó Zero, tratando de ser amable.

-Necesitamos llegar al bosque Taresa. ¿Sabes dónde está? - Preguntó la misma chica. Sacó un mapa y una brújula. Zero se acercó para ayudarla y darle direcciones.

-Pues yo ya tengo hambre. ¿No prefieren ir al lago Ariala por un salmón con salsa? ¡Por favor, Duria! - Suplicó uno de los chicos.

\- ¡Saruto! ¡Iremos a comer cuando yo lo diga! - Gritó la chica mirándolo con ojos de pistola. - Discúlpalo. Llevamos un rato caminando y ya tenemos hambre.

-Bueno, en mi opinión el salmón con salsa no suena como una mala idea. Si fuera tú, aceptaría. - Respondió Zero riendo.

Zero y la viajera siguieron inspeccionando el mapa.

-Duria, ya tengo sueño, ¿Podemos ir a la posada Remolino a descansar? - Preguntó la otra chica.

-Laku, si no se callan, les juro que en vez de ir a comer y a dormir, los mandaré al hospital. - respondió la chica alzando su puño amenazadoramente.

La chica se calló, intimidada por su compañera.

-Está bien... - Respondió desanimada.

-Creí que iríamos a la cordillera de Bareh. ¡Si no veo nieve en los próximos minutos me voy a volver loco!

\- ¡YA CALLÉNSE! Son una bola de... - Al descubrir que Zero y Runa la miraban boquiabiertos la chica decidió moderar su comportamiento. - Decía que... iremos a comer, a dormir y a explorar la cordillera pronto. Pero, primero, iremos al bosque Taresa, ¿De acuerdo? - Los tres asintieron, algo asustados, a regañadientes. - Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Pero ahora debemos irnos. Espero que un día nos volvamos a encontrar... - Dijo sonriendo sospechosamente.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Zero le susurró a Runa:

-Está loca, ¿Verdad? Me siento mal por sus compañeros... bueno, también debemos seguir. - Dijo Zero ayudando a Runa a subir a su caballo y acto seguido, subiendo él mismo al suyo.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña aldea. Los niños jugaban, correteándose unos a otros. Runa escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas de los caballos en la tierra.

Llegaron a una casa que estaba cerca de un lago. Runa alcanzó a divisar la silueta de las alas de un enorme dragón cerca.

Una chica llevaba unas correas de cuero entre las manos, y, con sumo esfuerzo, lograba ponérselas al enorme dragón.

La chica volteó al verlos llegar.

Abrió los ojos como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Zero, ¿Eres tú? Desapareciste por tantos años… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ella es Amif, Dama de los Dragones, Aria. - Le susurró Zero a Runa. – Hola, Amif. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿Verdad? - Le dijo a Amif.

-Zero, ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿No me vas a contar dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Amif.

La magnífica, mística y majestuosa dragona azul abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a Runa.

-Tú... Aunque tengas una forma diferente, no puedes engañarme. Eres Su Gracia, la Dio-

\- ¿No creen que huele raro? Como a… quemado... - Observó Amif, olisqueando el aire, y acto seguido, se montó encima de la dragona y ambas alzaron el vuelo.

Los alcanzó a ver a lo lejos, en el horizonte. Cuatro figuras montadas en dragones, volaban rápidamente en su dirección.

-No… no ellos de nuevo... - Susurró preocupada Amif.

Capítulo 7: ataque a la dragona del agua

-No pueden ser ellos... No otra vez... - Dijo Amif preocupada.

En el horizonte, cuatro figuras montadas en dragones que lanzaban fuego por sus fauces, causaban caos en el cielo.

\- ¡Laku! ¡Saruto! ¡Nahi! ¡Atáquenlas! ¡ESA DRAGONA NO PUEDE ESCAPAR CON VIDA DE AQUÍ!

\- ¡NO! - Gritó Amif.

Los cuatro dragones, uno negro, otro rojo, otro plateado y otro violeta, comenzaron a perseguir a la dragona.

La chica, asustada, hizo que el dragón girara sobre sí mismo y huyera a toda prisa.

Luego de unos segundos de una intensa persecución, los cuatro dragones lograron acorralar a la dragona.

\- ¡Te tenemos rodeada! ¡Detente si no quieres sufrir la terrible ira de nuestro clan! – La amenazó la líder del grupo.

\- ¡No! ¡Taru, defiéndete, usa ataque del cristal de fuego! - Y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, los cuatro dragones se vieron envueltos dentro de un cristal rojo y abrasador.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! - Gritaron los cuatro amos de los dragones, desesperadamente. - ¡Vas a pagar por esto personalmente! ¡Prepárate para sufrir mi ira! ¡Sufrirás una muerte lenta y agonizante! - Gritó furiosa el ama del dragón rojo.

Amif, al volverse rodeada, no pudo hacer más que rogar a la Diosa poder salir con vida de aquella situación. Así que comenzó a rezar.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Le estás rezando a la Diosa? ¡Pues tu patética Diosa no podrá enfrentarse al poder del Emperador ni al de mi clan! ¡Nadie puede! ¡Ni siquiera los dragones! En cuanto a ti, cuando finalmente te extermine a ti y a tu dragón, sólo quedarán tres dragones para que mi amo, el Emperador, tenga el total y completo control de este mundo... – Después de decir esto, miró a la chica, cuidadosamente. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes de morir? - Dijo la chica.

-Sólo te diré que... ¡la Diosa te detendrá! ¡Ella todavía vela por nosotros! ¡Después de todos estos años aún lo hace! ¡Vendrá a este mundo y nos salvará de ese Emperador del que tanto estás orgullosa!

-Jajaja... ¡Ustedes humanos son tan patéticos! Yo habría dicho algo mucho más memorable antes de morir... Y ahora... ¿Cómo te exterminaremos? ¿Asándote viva? No, debería de pensar en algo mucho más satisfactorio que eso... - Dijo la líder. Sostenía una roca en su mano derecha, que lanzó a la dragona, que, al ser herida en su ala, cayó al vacío.

A lo lejos, otro gran dragón volaba entre las nubes a la carrera, luchando por rápidamente llegar hasta ahí. Con todas sus fuerzas posibles, el dragón empujó al gran dragón rojo, y él y su ama cayeron al vacío.

\- ¿¡Alguien más quiere meterse con mi chica!? - Gritó enfurecido el salvador.

Los dragones restantes retrocedieron un poco en el aire.

-Bueno, por si acaso, y para que aprendan a no meterse con chicas inocentes... - Dijo y con un chasquido de sus dedos, los tres dragones se vieron envueltos en un cristal azul grisáceo.

\- ¡AAAAHHH! ¡NO! ¡PIEDAD! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡PIEDAD! ¡NO! ¡ESTÁ HELADO! - Gritaron y se fueron volando a toda velocidad en sus dragones.

El chico, consternado, ordenó a su dragón volara más bajo, hasta llegar a la tierra. Taru, la dragona del agua, yacía tirada en el suelo. Ella y su ama estaban inconscientes por la caída. Se acercó y vio a una chica y a un chico que no reconoció. Ambos agitaban a la chica y a su dragona para verificar que seguían con vida.

\- ¡Amif, Taru! ¿Están bien? - Gritó el chico, corriendo hacia ellas.

En respuesta, la dragona rugió, tratando de ponerse de pie, para caer débilmente sobre el suelo. Su ama yacía en el suelo inconsciente, pero, para alivio de los todos, abrió los ojos antes de lo esperado. Amif trató de ponerse de pie, pero tropezó y Runa la sostuvo para que no cayera.

-No se preocupen por mí. Yo estoy bien. Pero... Su Magnificencia, la dragona del agua... Creo que se lastimó un ala. - Dijo examinando el ala de la dragona. Ésta, en respuesta, rugió, haciendo saber a todos, el gran dolor que la aquejaba.

El chico desconocido se acercó a la dragona, y tomó su gran hocico entre sus manos.

-Estarás bien. Conozco un doctor que cura criaturas mágicas. ¡Pronto! ¡Debemos ir ahí cuánto antes! - Ordenó el chico, haciendo que todos se alistaran para salvar la vida de la criatura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de ahí, en una gran caverna rocosa, discutían cuatro personas.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que uno de esos estúpidos dragones me haya vencido! ¡Pero cuando nos volvamos a ver, juro que... me las pagarán! Especialmente la Diosa. Me encargaré de ella personalmente. Por su culpa no pude exterminar a ese maldito dragón.

-Duria, cálmate, ¿No quieres un poco de pay de manzana Iriano? - Ofreció Laku.

-Ah... pero, al menos, esta derrota sirvió de algo... - Continuó la chica que respondía al nombre de Duria, ignorándola, absorta en sus propios pensamientos. - Esa chica, esa pequeña y adorable chica de cabellos largos y castaños nos servirá de algo. Tal vez haya logrado engañar a los demás, pero a mí no me engaña... ¡Ella es la reencarnación de la Diosa, que renace cada cierto tiempo! Si la capturamos, ¡Nos haremos ricos! ¡Seremos incluso más ricos que un demonio de la nobleza... Si... ¡Y esta vez, no lograra escapar de mí! - Dijo sonriendo de una manera maliciosa. - Nadie se burla de Duria Devaros Kiruni, nadie...

Capítulo 8: Heridas profundas

-Esta criatura tiene muchísima suerte. Una herida tan grave como ésta normalmente sería fatal para un dragón. Es suficiente como para matar a un dragón adulto. Tienen suerte de que la trajeron de inmediato, si no... – Dijo el doctor, examinando a la dragona.

Amif miró a Taru con tristeza, mientras acariciaba su hocico con ambas manos.

-Estarás bien. Debes recuperarte, ¿Sí? Hazlo por mí. - Dijo y la dragona respondió con un rugido.

Zero se llevó a Runa para poder platicar con ella en privado.

\- ¿Sabes? Pudiste haber usado tus poderes para curar su herida. Era una emergencia, pero... no quise presionarte. Sé que aún no has despertado tu poder de curación.

-Gracias. Te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para-

-No hace falta que lo digas. Sé que lo harás. - Dijo Zero alzando un dedo para callarla y con eso, ambos regresaron con los demás.

-Quiénes eran ellos? - Preguntó Zero.

-Se hacen llamar "el clan de Aliara", nombrado así en honor de la hija del Emperador, la princesa Aliara. Trabajan para él… para el Emperador. Su objetivo desde siempre ha sido asesinar a los dragones para obtener el control completo del mundo, pues los dragones representan el amor de la Diosa hacia los humanos. Los dragones son una bendición de la Diosa, que creó para cuidar a la raza Iriana. Ese clan quiere eliminar cualquier cosa que le recuerde a los humanos de la Diosa, para que dejen de rezarle y de tener fe en ella. De esta forma, el Emperador planea deshacerse de los dragones, logrando que la gente deje de rezarle a la Diosa, para tratarlo a él como un Dios, y así, obtener el poder completo del mundo. Y ya casi lo logra. El territorio perteneciente al Imperio se olvidó de la Diosa y lo tratan a él como un Dios. Pero todavía hay aldeas, países y continentes - incluso - del mundo que todavía creen en la Diosa... - Amif tomó un segundo para respirar profundamente y continuó. - Taru, la dragona del agua, es la deidad protectora de mi aldea, la aldea Kurasi. Sé que estará bien. Ella es una dragona fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido. Aunque a otros les parezca algo estricta y fría, sé que sólo es una máscara para ahuyentar a los demás. Sé... sé que estará bien. - Terminó, tratando de no llorar. - Lirave, quiero hablar contigo a solas. - Dijo volteando a ver a su salvador desconocido y sonrojándose un poco.

Ella y Lirave se fueron a un rincón apartado del consultorio para poder platicar a solas.

\- ¿Tu... tú los ahuyentaste? – Preguntó Amif con curiosidad.

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Eras uno contra cuatro de ellos. ¿No tuviste miedo?

-Lirave no le teme a nada. Al contrario, los demás le temen a Lirave. – Dijo dándose golpes en el pecho. - Pero aprecio tu preocupación. - Dijo sonriendo. Ambos rieron al unísono, para luego sonrojarse y voltear a ver a otro lado, apenados.

-Jóvenes, necesito que estén dispuestos a dejarme a esta pequeña criaturita durante un periodo prudente de tiempo. - Anunció el doctor.

-Por supuesto. Así será. Le daremos el tiempo necesario. Sólo haga lo que sea necesario para salvarla. - Respondió Amif.

-Lamento dejarlos así, pero mi amiga y yo tenemos un asunto importante que arreglar. - Dijo Zero.

-No importa. Está bien. Nos vemos. - Respondió Amif despidiéndose.

Al salir del consultorio, Runa preguntó con curiosidad:

\- ¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante? ¿Ahora a dónde debemos ir?

-Runa, ¿Te importa un poco de calor? Tampoco es que sea un clima extremo como el calor y el frío - extremos - del desierto…

\- ¿Iremos al desierto?

Zero asintió sonriendo.

Cabalgaron toda la tarde, dirigiéndose hacia el este. Pronto se oscureció, así que ambos decidieron quedarse a dormir en una posada cerca del desierto.

Se registraron y, cansados, ambos se fueron a dormir.

Ya entrada la noche, Runa despertó. Había soñado con ellos, con sus verdaderos padres... o, más bien, con sus padres cuando vivía como la Diosa Aria. Sus verdaderos padres... eran tan buenos padres, tan cariñosos... Runa comenzó a extrañarlos y deseó volver a verlos.

-Dioses creadores del cielo y de la tierra, escuchen mi plegaria. Quiero ayudar al mundo. Quiero ayudar a los dragones y a sus elegidos. Y, quiero ser lo suficientemente buena para Zero... Se ha esforzado tanto en entrenarme... – Dijo en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a nadie.

-Pues agradezco tus intenciones. Y confío en ti.

Runa se volteó asustada, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. Zero estaba recargado en el respaldo de la puerta, mirándola burlonamente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí escuchándome? ¿Sabes? Es descortés escuchar conversaciones ajenas, digo, plegarias ajenas. ¿Entiendes? - Dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo.

Zero rio.

-Sólo alcancé a escuchar lo último que dijiste. Sobre mí entrenándote. Pero, no te preocupes. Eres la mejor alumna que he tenido. También eres la única. - Dijo riendo.

Runa hizo una mueca. Era tan lindo... No podría enojarse con él, aunque quisiera. La había apoyado tanto. En pocas semanas, la había convertido de la hija adoptiva del sacerdote a la Diosa que era, y debía ser.

A la mañana siguiente, se fueron cabalgando sobre sus caballos.

Llegando al cañón de Duroges, Zero puso una mano sobre sus ojos para cubrirse del sol.

-No podremos continuar en caballo.

\- ¿Entonces en que iremos? ¿En camellos? - Preguntó Runa sarcásticamente.

Zero asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Zero sintió que estaban a una distancia prudente del cañón, se bajó de su caballo y ayudó a Runa a bajarse del suyo.

\- ¿Insinúas que debo dejar a Guardián aquí? – Preguntó Runa, inconforme e insegura.

-No te preocupes, estarán en buenas manos. Los llevaremos al rancho.

Llegaron al rancho más cercano que encontraron.

\- ¡Pero qué caballo tan encantador! - Exclamó asombrado el señor que atendía el rancho.

-Necesito que cuide mucho de Guardián. Por favor. - Suplicó Runa.

-Así será, señorita. Cuidaremos de él como si fuera nuestro. Pueden irse tranquilos.

-Sí, gracias. - Respondieron ambos al unísono.

Capítulo 9: Merr, dragona del trueno.

Llegaron al bazar Soku, en el desierto y se pararon en una tienda.

-Tampoco deberíamos ir vestidos así. Compraremos ropa adecuada para el desierto, que brinde resistencia al calor. Ve y pruébate algo.

Runa obedeció y fue dentro de la tienda a comprar.

\- ¿Necesitas ropa que te otorgue resistencia al calor? ¿Te diriges a la ciudadela? Si es así, deja que te atendamos. - Dijo la dueña.

-Sari, creo que esto le quedaría bien a nuestra clienta. El color morado de sus gemas resaltará sus curiosos ojos lila. Y la tela tal vez la ayude a resaltar su lindo cuerpo, y le otorgue elegancia. - Sugirió una empleada.

-Verás, nuestra ropa no sólo otorga resistencia al calor, también resalta tu cara, tu cuerpo, y, cuando los demás te vean, inmediatamente sabrán la clase social a la que perteneces. ¡Es de la más alta alcurnia!

\- ¡Pruébate este! ¡Y cámbiate aquí! ¡Si quieres puedes poner el seguro para asegurarte de que nadie te espíe! – Sugirió la empleada.

Runa se metió en el pequeño probador, que tenía un banquillo de piedra.

Se cambió a la ropa del desierto, que la hizo sentirse más ligera y más cómoda ante las inclemencias del clima desértico.

\- ¡Te ves guapísima! ¡Sabía que tenía ojo para estas cosas, pero a veces me sorprendo a mí misma! - Dijo entusiasmada la empleada.

\- ¿En verdad me veo tan bien? - Preguntó Runa, curiosa. No supo por qué, pero Zero llegó en ese instante a su mente. ¿Qué pensaría al verla vestida así?

-Serán 300 monedas lorenses. - Dijo la dueña del local.

Runa salió a esperar a Zero. Miró hacia el horizonte. En el desierto existían cosas muy peligrosas como tormentas de arena y monstruos, pero tal vez no sucediera nada malo.

Zero salió de la tienda. Llevaba pantalones del desierto, y no estaba usando una camisa. El color de su atuendo resaltaba el azul oscuro de su cabello y sus ojos plateados. Runa trató de evitar que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas, sin éxito. Se cubrió para que él no lo notara.

-Te- te ves muy bien.

Zero rio.

-Tú también.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Todavía no estamos listos. Necesitamos un par de elixires. Por suerte soy precavido y traje algunos. Ahora, sí. Ya estamos listos. – Señaló Zero, sacando una botella de su alforja.

Salieron de la tienda y se subieron a los camellos.

No tardaron en llegar a la ciudadela del desierto. Adentro, parecía haber una fiesta. Había bailarines y las calles estaban decoradas de vívidos colores.

Runa se asombró de ver aquello. No existían fiestas así en su pueblo. Las pocas fiestas que tenían eran algo aburridas, pues la nobleza y los sacerdotes del pueblo eran estrictos. Ni siquiera bebían alcohol en sus fiestas.

-Nunca... nunca había visto algo así. – Murmuró asombrada.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a bailar conmigo o no?

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. No sabía bailar.

-No sé... no sé bailar.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño, ven. - Dijo tomándola de la mano.

Runa trató de seguirle el ritmo a la música, pero no podía.

"Sólo relájate y déjate guiar." Pensó.

Y así, cerró los ojos, tratando de dejarse guiar por la música.

La canción pronto acabó y la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

-Oye, Nuro, ¿No hueles algo extraño? - Preguntó un señor de gran mostacho, de edad media.

-Huele como a humo. - Dijo otro señor, olisqueando el aire.

-Runa, la última vez que hubo humo algo malo pasó... - Dijo Zero y trató de hacerse paso entre la gente. Runa lo siguió.

-Y ahora... para el acto final, requiero una voluntaria... – Anunció el mago en el escenario.

-Yo me ofrezco. - Gritó de entre la gente una voz femenina.

La chica se acercó al escenario y sonrió malévolamente.

-Mi acto será mucho mejor que el suyo. - Dijo la chica chasqueando los dedos. - Lamento que su fiestecita termine así, pero, para compensarlos, verán que el acto final será muy, pero muy interesante... - Dijo, haciendo aparecer una gran y temible bestia.

La gente gritó asustada. El caos se desató. Zero corrió hacia la bestia y sacó su espada.

La atacó y la hirió en una pata. La sangre azul de la bestia comenzó a brotar a borbotones de la herida.

-Corre, hija. Debemos rezar a la Diosa porque nadie salga herido. - Dijo una mujer a su pequeña hija.

Zero trató de seguir luchando con la bestia, pero la bestia lanzó su espada muy lejos de ahí.

\- ¡Toma mi arco! - Dijo alguien, dándole su arco a Zero.

Él lo tomó y apuntó a la bestia.

\- ¡Zero! Zero, su punto débil es ese cristal. - Gritó Runa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Zero.

-No importa cómo lo sé. Sólo apunta ahí. - Gritó Runa, acercándose.

-Runa, ¡No te acerques! ¡Corre a un lugar seguro!

\- ¡No, Zero, debo ayudarte!

Runa intentó elevar una lanza con telequinesis. Con mucha dificultad, logró elevar la lanza y dirigirla hacia el cristal. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pareció hacerle mucho daño.

Zero disparó una flecha al cristal, que se empezó a cuartear.

Algunos de los aldeanos trataron de luchar valientemente contra el monstruo. La bestia lanzó a algunos de ellos con un golpe. Los aldeanos restantes lograron herirla en una de sus patas.

-Es demasiado fuerte. Sólo un milagro puede salvarnos ahora. - Dijo Zero, perdiendo la esperanza.

Y, de repente, se escuchó a lo lejos un rugido, y, como si hubiera escuchado sus ruegos, un gran dragón acudió a ellos, volando y aterrizando en el suelo de la gran ciudadela.

-La dragona del trueno... - Murmuró Zero.

La dragona rugió y, acto seguido, se escucharon truenos muy cerca de ahí.

Runa corrió para subirse a ella, y con algo de dificultad, logró que la dragona se elevara por los aires.

La dragona se acercó y, con todas sus fuerzas, exhaló su aliento de fuego sobre la bestia.

La bestia se veía cada vez más debilitada. Aun así, Runa supo que sólo podía hacer una cosa para acabar con ella.

Runa se dejó caer sobre la bestia. La bestia trataba de hacerla caer, pero ella se aferró a su pelo.

"Concéntrate. Respira. Recuerda lo que Zero te ha enseñado."

La bestia se quedó quieta.

Runa unió sus manos y comenzó a rezar. Sintió que se elevaba en el aire. Luz cegadora la comenzó a rodear. El cristal de la bestia se empezó a romper. Luego, la bestia comenzó a partirse en pedazos.

Runa aterrizó en el suelo. Abrió los ojos. Finalmente habían derrotado a la bestia.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar.

\- ¡Viva! ¡Los héroes nos han salvado! - Gritó alguien.

-No cabe duda... es ella, nuestra Diosa nos ha salvado. - Gritó alguien más.

El corazón de Runa se paró por un momento. ¿La habían descubierto?

-Ustedes dos. Vengan conmigo. - Dijo un soldado señalando a Runa y a Zero. - El rey requiere su presencia en el castillo. Quiere hablar con ustedes de inmediato.

Capítulo 10: La petición del rey

Sus ojos eran grandes, verdes y fieros. Runa se sintió intimidada por ellos. Sin duda un rey así tendría gran autoridad dentro y fuera de su reino, y bastante respeto por parte de sus súbditos.

\- ¿Saben ustedes dos por qué mandé a traerlos aquí? Como intuirán, los necesito aquí para una misión muy especial. La espada de Lexatt fue robada. Es una reliquia que la familia real de Lore ha cuidado por generaciones, y necesito que la recuperen. Si lo hacen, los recompensaré como es debido.

-Sí, su Alteza. La traeremos cuánto antes. - Respondió Zero solemnemente.

Runa y Zero salieron de la sala del trono.

\- ¡Pero no sabemos dónde puede estar! ¡Podría estar en cualquier lado! - Exclamó Runa preocupada.

-Sé dónde puede estar. ¿Ves ese cañón a lo lejos? Se llama Cañón de Lexatt. Hace mucho tiempo había una caverna que servía de guarida para los ladrones del desierto. - Dijo Zero, señalando el cañón a lo lejos.

Caminaron hacia el establo dónde recogieron a sus caballos.

-Guardián, ¿Te cuidaron bien? - Le preguntó Runa al caballo, acariciando el hocico del animal.

Se montaron en sus caballos y partieron rumbo al cañón de Lexatt, hasta que alcanzaron lo que parecía el fin del camino.

Había unas banderas con una insignia, que no se le hizo familiar a Runa, colgadas desde la cima del cañón.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

Zero se acercó a examinar las banderas.

"Tal vez si... " Pensó Runa.

Se concentró, creando una llama. Cuando decidió que era lo suficientemente potente, la lanzó hacia la bandera, prendiéndola en llamas. La bandera se terminó de chamuscar completamente, revelando una entrada a la caverna.

-Bueno, eso fue fácil. - Dijo Zero, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Los dos trataron de entrar en la caverna sin hacer ruido.

Había un guardia en la entrada, que patrullaba de un lado a otro en frente de una columna.

Runa y Zero trataron de escabullirse mientras el guardia estaba lejos.

Bajaron unas escaleras de piedra, y vieron a un guardia que vigilaba otra puerta.

Se detuvieron a pensar en algo para distraerlo.

Vieron a otro guardia caminando hacia el que estaba vigilando la puerta.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Estoy tan cansado! Pero al menos ya casi termina mi turno. - Dijo el guardia alejándose de la entrada, mientras caminaba y platicaba con el otro guardia.

Esperaron un lapso de tiempo prudente para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Al entrar, vieron un guardia en cada esquina de la caverna, que estaba compuesta de laberintos, hechos de piedra.

Zero dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y, por accidente, tiró una vasija que estaba encima de un estante.

\- ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? ¡Entraron un par de intrusos! ¡Atrápenlos! - Gritó el guardia.

Runa se vio fácilmente acorralada por los guardias. Zero trató de evitar ser capturado, pero también se vio acorralado, pues eran demasiados.

Ambos fueron llevados al calabozo de la gran caverna.

-Jajajajaja, pero miren qué tenemos aquí... mi misión era capturar a la Diosa, ¡Pero resulta que ella solita vino a entregarse a mí! - Dijo Duria tocando la barbilla de Runa con un dedo. - Bueno, chicos, ¿Cómo celebraremos esta victoria?

-Yo celebraría con helado. - Dijo Laku, jugando con un mechón rubio de su cabello.

-Ahora ven aquí y... - Dijo tomando a Runa del brazo.

Entonces, Duria gritó al ser lanzada en el aire por una fuerza invisible y devastadora.

Runa sintió como, una vez más, su poder fluía desde su alma, actuando como un escudo, su luz cubriéndola como un manto.

\- ¡Encontré la espada! ¡Rápido! ¡Vámonos de aquí! - Gritó Zero tomando a Runa de la mano y corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de ahí.

\- ¡Ese chico te traicionará! ¡Sé que lo hará! – Gritó Duria.

Al salir de la caverna, se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Que no escapen! ¡No los dejen huir! - Oyeron su voz, fúrica, gritar muy cerca de ahí.

Zero y Runa se subieron a sus caballos velozmente y huyeron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

\- ¡Pues síganlos, inútiles! - Gritó Duria.

Al dejar el cañón lo suficientemente lejos, Zero y Runa se sintieron aliviados.

Cabalgaron hacia el castillo, dónde los esperaba el rey.

\- ¡No creí que en verdad lo lograrían, pero me han dejado bastante sorprendido! Jajajajaja - Exclamó el rey, riendo. - Bueno, un trato es un trato. ¡Tú! Entrégales su recompensa. - Dijo el rey señalando a un sirviente del castillo.

Al salir, Runa se preguntó algo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó.

-Todavía debo presentarte a la dragona del trueno. - Respondió Zero.

Se fueron cabalgando hacia la ciudadela. Un poco apartada de la ciudadela, había una casa.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el gran dragón.

Una chica de piel tostada por el sol del desierto caminó hacia el dragón.

-La dragona del trueno se llama Merr, y su ama es Saburu. - Le dijo Zero a Runa.

Se acercaron a ellas para saludarlas.

\- ¿Alteza? ¿En verdad es usted? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? - Preguntó Saburu, con una mano en la cintura.

-Debo presentarte a alguien. Será de gran ayuda en nuestra misión. - Dijo Zero.

-Estás muy pálida. Tal vez deberías quedarte unos días en la ciudadela para que tu piel tome un mejor color. - Dijo la chica.

-No es necesario... Yo... - Dijo Runa.

La dragona volteó a verla con curiosidad.

-Su Gracia, por fin ha regresado con nosotros, después de todo este tiempo... - Dijo la dragona con su voz profunda y ancestral.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, ya se conocían? - Preguntó Saburu.

-Debemos irnos. Juro que regresaré para explicarte todo, pero aún no puedo hacerlo. - Dijo Zero.

-Me sorprende que quieras ocultar algún secreto de mí. Pero no importa. Nos veremos. Esperaré impaciente a que esa ocasión llegue.

La dragona alzó sus alas, de una forma majestuosa.

Siguió mirando a Runa. Su mirada estaba llena de esperanza. Aunque, Runa pudo sentir que aquella mirada también le transmitía algo más.

Capítulo 11: El dolor de los Recuerdos

-Estas flores son mis preferidas. Me encantan su color y su forma. - Dijo Runa sonriendo.

Runa y Zero habían cabalgado hacia el oeste y se detuvieron, cuando vieron en lo alto de la llanura, un bello campo lleno de flores de distintos tipos y colores.

-Siempre ha sido tu flor preferida, ¿verdad? Incluso después de convertirte en una humana. A tus súbditos les gustaba decorar el palacio con ellas. - Respondió Zero sonriendo. - Esos fueron buenos tiempos... Hasta que nuestra paz fue interrumpida por la Segunda Guerra Ancestral. – Dijo, su voz cargada de tristeza.

-Todavía no puedo recordar eso. Pero sé que debió ser muy, muy duro para todos. Fue la primera vez que los humanos y los demonios estuvieron unos en contra de otros. Pero, por suerte, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora, los humanos y los demonios conviven en paz. - Dijo Runa, pensativa. - Me pregunto por qué se desató aquella guerra.

Zero cerró los ojos, atormentado por los recuerdos de aquel terrible pasado. Había algo que ella todavía no sabía... y que, si era posible, no dejaría que nunca supiera. Él, en esos tiempos, había actuado de una forma tan egoísta y tan cruel. Había perdido dos de sus amigos más valiosos sólo por un capricho. Jamás logró perdonárselo. Pero... ¿En verdad había sido un capricho? ¿O lo había hecho por amor? Él era una buena persona, ¿verdad? Sólo había cometido un error. Un terrible error. Pero, todos cometemos errores, ¿No es así?

-Ze… Zero... ¿Estás bien? - Observó Runa preocupada. - Es como si tu mente hubiera estado en otro lado.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. - Respondió para calmarla. - ¿Qué es eso?

Runa observó a un pequeño gatito gris avanzar hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué gatito tan lindo! - Dijo Runa tomándolo entre sus brazos. Sintió que era el gato perfecto. Dócil, callado y cariñoso.

Se puso de pie con el gato y caminó entre la hierba.

\- ¡Vino de ahí! ¡Hay que ir a ver si no hay más de ellos! - Dijo entusiasmada, corriendo en esa dirección.

Entró en un bosque lleno de distintos animales.

Encontró a un montón de gatitos reunidos bajo la sombra de los árboles del bosque. Algunos de ellos jugueteaban, otros comían y otros estaban dormiditos. Abrazó a uno de ellos.

\- ¡Eres tan lindo y adorable! - Dijo con ternura.

\- No soy tierno ni adorable. Soy una fiera. - Le respondió el gato.

Runa lo soltó, asustada. El gato aterrizó sobre sus cuatro patitas.

\- ¿¡Puedes hablar!? - Preguntó asustada.

-Por supuesto que puedo hablar. Ugh. Ustedes los humanos son tan desesperantes. - Dijo el gato lamiendo su patita derecha.

Runa miró a Zero boquiabierta.

-Nos llaman la tribu Tago. – Dijo el gato. – Mi nombre es Amarilys.

El gatito silencioso puso su pata en la pierna de Runa.

\- ¿Él también habla? - Preguntó Runa

-Es una ella, y no, Mita es un Tago mudo. - Respondió el Tago.

-Deberíamos irnos. Se hará tarde pronto. - Sugirió Zero.

Runa asintió y lo siguió hasta la entrada del bosque. Al salir, se dieron cuenta de que alguien los venía siguiendo.

\- ¿Así que nos quieres acompañar, Mita? Creo que tenemos un nuevo compañero de viaje. – Dijo Runa sonriendo.

Capítulo 12: El Verdadero despertar de la Diosa

Runa y Zero se dirigieron a un templo que se encontraba en una aldea cercana al bosque.

-Oremos por que la Diosa nos brinde su sagrada protección, y su bendición. - Alcanzaron a escuchar al sacerdote, que estaba oficiando una misa. Parecía estar llegando ya a su fin.

Desde que empezó a recuperar sus recuerdos de antes de convertirse en una humana, Runa comenzó a comprender algo. Ella era la Diosa Aria, y, por lo tanto, la gente le rezaba a ella. Sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Sentía que debía de hacer algo por ayudar a la gente que todavía creía en ella.

Todavía no entendía cuál era el objetivo de Zero. Tal vez reclutar la ayuda de los dragones para combatir al Emperador y al clan Aliara. Pero... eso… eso significaba que... ¿Acaso Zero... acaso él esperaba que ella fuera la líder, en aquella batalla? Pero... ¡No sabía nada sobre estrategias, ni guerras, ni conflictos! O, al menos, todavía no lograba recordarlo. Aunque, sin duda, hacía mucho tiempo, debía de saber de estrategias y guerras. Eso, si, hace miles de años, como la Diosa Aria, había poseído conocimientos de aquellas cosas. No recordaba nada. Sólo sabía que debía poner todo de su parte para ayudar.

-Eso es todo. Pueden irse. - Dijo el sacerdote.

Runa y Zero se apartaron para dejar pasar a la gente que salía apresuradamente.

Un hombre barbón y canoso se le quedó viendo a Runa con asombro. Ella se preguntó qué podía tener de raro o de especial para que la mirara así.

-La Diosa... la Diosa ha regresado a este mundo. ¡Ha venido para bendecirnos a todos! - Dijo el hombre.

No… su secreto... no podían saberlo aún...

\- ¡Es ella! - Comenzaron a gritar algunas personas.

\- ¿En verdad es ella en persona? - Preguntó alguien, asombrado.

\- ¡Es tan hermosa como siempre imagine que sería! - Gritó otra persona.

Runa se sintió halagada, pero también se sintió acorralada por aquellas personas.

La gente de la aldea comenzó a apretujarse contra ella. Pronto la situación se volvió incontrolable.

\- ¡Quiero ver a la Diosa! - Gritó una mujer.

Zero la tomó del brazo y la sacó de aquel grupo de gente.

-Silencio, por favor... - Pidió a la gente. Al ver que nadie hacía caso, recurrió a algo que hacía sólo en ocasiones especiales. - ¡BASTA! ¡SILENCIO TODOS! - Gritó, haciendo un movimiento de sus manos y expulsando una llamarada hacia el vacío. Eso hizo que todos guardaran silencio. - Podrán ver a la Diosa muy pronto. Pero ella todavía no está lista. Deben darle su espacio. Sean pacientes y esperen a que llegue su turno. Eso es todo por ahora.

Y, con eso, bajo la mirada atónita de los aldeanos, tomó del brazo a Runa y se la llevó lejos de ahí, hacia sus caballos.

Decidieron dirigirse a un lugar apartado, sin gente. Fueron hacia la llanura.

Cabalgaron hacia una montaña y se bajaron de sus caballos cerca de un risco.

Runa se bajó de su caballo y fue a la orilla del risco a observar el horizonte. El sol comenzaba a descender en el cielo.

\- ¿Sabes, Zero? He estado pensando acerca de algo. Esa gente tiene razón. Yo soy Aria, su Diosa. Es hora de que por fin retome mi verdadera identidad. - Dijo Runa observando el horizonte con seriedad.

-Runa, ¿Estás segura? Si haces lo que creo que harás, se romperá el ciclo de reencarnación y tal vez no puedas recuperar tu humanidad.

-Zero, sabes que debo hacerlo, soy Aria, la Diosa. Debo sacrificar los últimos restos de mi humanidad para ayudar a mi gente. Debo...

Runa se comenzó a sentir mal. Se comenzó a sentir mareada. Sintió que estaba a punto de caer. Zero la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Se necesitan tres objetos sagrados de la Diosa para realizar el ritual. Pero tal vez sólo uno de ellos tenga la energía suficiente para devolverme mi verdadera forma. - Dijo Runa débilmente. - ¿Tienes el Collar del Ritual? - Preguntó Runa débilmente.

Zero sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso collar dorado, que poseía la forma de un ave, y brillaba a la luz del sol.

Runa sintió los últimos restos de su humanidad desaparecer lentamente.

Tomó el collar entre sus dedos.

Sintió cómo agonizaba, hasta que exhaló su último aliento, como humana.

Sintió como una luz salía desde su alma, cubriéndola como un manto.

Después de unos segundos, logró sentir como sus fuerzas regresaban a ella.

Cuando la luz bajó de intensidad, Zero notó algo. Ahora, en vez de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, había en sus brazos una chica, muy diferente a la que acababa de morir. Ahora su cabello era color lila, y tenía un par de grandes alas blancas. Su ropa también había cambiado. Ya no llevaba su vestido de top blanco y falda negra. Ahora, usaba un elegante vestido blanco con ornamentos dorados con grecas. Zero recordó, que era así como ella se veía antes de convertirse en una humana.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Runa logró ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la orilla del risco.

-Todas esas chicas que he sido ahora están muertas. Y ahora, Runa ha muerto también. - Se miró la mano derecha, que ahora emanaba una fuerte luz dorada. – Gracias al Collar del Ritual, recuperé la totalidad de la Fuerza de la Luz. Ahora, soy quién nunca debí dejar de ser. Runa ha muerto. Ahora, soy Aria, Diosa de este mundo.

Capítulo 13: Urania, dragón del viento.

Runa y Zero se dirigieron a la cordillera, a lo alto de la montaña.

Runa sintió su nuevo par de alas en su espalda. Se sentían extrañas, después de miles de años de no poseerlas.

En el cielo, sobre las nubes, se alcanzaba a ver una gran isla flotante en el cielo.

La pareja se dirigió en caballo hacia la cima del monte.

-Tendremos que dejar a los caballos de nuevo en el establo. - Dijo Zero.

Después de dejar a los equinos al cuidado de la gente del establo, prosiguieron su camino hacia la cima del monte.

-Tus alas... ¿Ya puedes volar con ellas? – Le preguntó Zero a Runa.

-Intenté practicar un poco para acostumbrarme a ellas, pero... todavía me cuesta trabajo elevarme. - Respondió ella.

-No importa. Toma mi mano. - Dijo Zero ofreciéndole su mano. - ¿Crees aguantar todo el camino hasta la isla?

Runa asintió, tomando su mano.

Zero agitó sus grandes alas negras con elegancia y ambos alzaron el vuelo.

Runa todavía sentía su cuerpo pesado. Intentó pensar en una pluma. Suave, delicada, ligera.

Se sintió cada vez más ligera.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire golpeando fuertemente contra su cabello, ahora color lila.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, sintió sus pies aterrizar sobre tierra firme.

Habían llegado hacia la isla en el cielo.

Ahora estaban en la isla Pluma, la isla flotante, donde habitaba la tribu de los vientos.

Runa se impresionó con aquella hermosa aldea en los cielos.

Las casas eran de una arquitectura impresionante, desconocidas para ella.

Runa y Zero caminaron hacia una casa y Zero tocó la puerta.

Un chico salió a abrir. Su cabello era de un color castaño claro y sus ojos eran azul oscuro.

\- ¿Zero? ¿Eres tú? ¡No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías! ¿Dónde estabas? – Dijo, volteando a ver a Runa. - ¿Vinieron a ver al dragón del viento? Lamento lo que estoy a punto de decirle, pero... no está aquí ahora mismo. Pasen, para que les pueda contar toda la historia. - Dijo el chico, ofreciéndoles a pasar.

Runa y Zero pasaron dentro de la casa.

-Siéntense. Están en su casa. ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? - Ofreció el chico.

Ambos rechazaron la oferta. El chico se sentó a su lado, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Después de haber salvado a Amif y a la dragona del agua, el dragón del viento y yo regresamos a casa. Él estuvo bien por algunos días, pero... un día regresó a casa comportándose de una forma extraña. Se comportaba más hostil que de costumbre. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara, y rugía de noche y de día. Sospeché que podría estar enfermo o herido, así que lo examiné. Tras inspeccionar cuidadosamente su piel, encontré una herida. Inmediatamente supe quiénes eran los culpables. Fue ese clan que trabaja para el Emperador. El clan Aliara. Maldijeron al dragón del viento en venganza por haber salvado a Amif y a la dragona del agua, de la líder del clan. Desde entonces, Urania sobrevuela la aldea lanzando fuego a quien se atreva acercársele. La maldición se convirtió en una infección que amenaza con llegar a su corazón y matarlo. Así que debo pedirles algo. ¡Por favor! Tienen que salvar al dragón del viento. ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Runa asintió.

\- ¡Lo haremos! ¡Verás que regresa a casa sano y salvo! - Le aseguró.

Al salir de aquella casa cálida y acogedora, Runa notó, por primera vez desde que habían llegado, cuánto frío hacía allí.

Se cubrió los brazos con sus manos.

-Antes de seguir, deberíamos ir por ropa más adecuada. También iremos por capas. Ese cabello inusual lila podría llamar la atención más de lo necesario. - Observó Zero.

Se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana.

\- ¿Puedo atenderlos? Si quieren puedo mostrarles nuestros productos a detalle. Otorgan resistencia al frío, pues su tela especial está cubierta de escamas del dragón del viento, nuestra deidad protectora. - Dijo la dueña de la tienda, señalando uno de los trajes en exhibición.

Runa tomó uno de los trajes y se dirigió al probador.

Al salir, se sintió mucho más calientita. Una capa negra y elegante llamó su atención. Tenía grecas doradas y blancas, que decían cosas en un lenguaje que no reconoció.

-Llevaré esto y esto. - Indicó, señalando el traje y la capa.

-Serán 400 monedas lorenses. - Dijo la dueña.

Zero salió con un traje y una capa similares.

-Con esto serían 800 monedas lorenses. ¿No es así? - Dijo Zero.

-Así es. - Dijo la dueña.

Zero y Runa salieron de la tienda, ya vestidos más adecuadamente.

-Espero que el dragón del viento resista. - Dijo Runa preocupada, mirando hacia el cielo.

Capítulo 14: Las ilusiones del dragón del viento

"ROOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR... "

Lejos de la isla, se alcanzó a escuchar un rugido que cada vez se acercaba más.

Runa volteó hacia el cielo y divisó a lo lejos la figura de un gran dragón que volaba rápidamente en dirección a la isla.

Vio al gran dragón acercarse a la isla. Éste pasó volando rápidamente frente a ella, para luego chocar contra una casa y caer al suelo. El dragón, con mucho esfuerzo, se puso de pie y se volvió a elevar en los aires.

Comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de la isla flotante, hasta detenerse bruscamente. El dragón rugió adolorido, mirando su herida abierta.

Runa aprovechó aquella distracción para correr hasta él. Se dejó caer en su lomo y trató de llegar hasta su herida abierta.

El dragón, en respuesta, trató de quitarse a la chica de encima.

Runa trató de aferrarse al dragón, pero terminó resbalando y cayendo al vacío.

Trató de elevarse en el aire, pero sus alas no respondían.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y, con todas sus fuerzas logró detenerse en el aire y alzar el vuelo.

Se volvió a aferrar al dragón y trató de llegar hasta la herida abierta.

Puso la mano derecha en la herida abierta.

"Concéntrate." Pensó.

De su mano empezó a emanar una luz dorada.

El dragón volaba rápidamente, tratando de quitársela de encima.

La herida poco a poco comenzó a cerrarse.

El dragón se detuvo en seco en el aire y, con los músculos aún tensos, rugió.

Finalmente, la herida logró sanar del todo.

Runa voló sobre el dragón. Se estaban alejando de la isla, pero por ahora, lo que a ella le importaba era que el dragón se estabilizara.

Volaron por algunos minutos, hasta que Runa se dio cuenta de que el cielo cada vez se oscurecía más y más.

Sumiéndose en las brasas del crepúsculo, el cielo comenzó a perder la luz.

Runa no podía ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro.

El silencio se volvía cada vez más perturbador e inusual.

Primero, Runa comenzó a oír un murmullo apagado, que pronto se convirtió en una voz clara y horrible.

Luego, otras voces igual de espeluznantes comenzaron a agregarse a las otras.

Runa cerró los ojos.

"Por favor, que paren."

Finalmente, al abrir los ojos creyó ver un rostro espeluznante y sin ojos en la distancia.

Cada vez creyó ver más rostros.

Runa sintió ganas de gritar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Esperó algunos segundos, y, al abrir los ojos, descubrió que el cielo había vuelto a recuperar su luz. Ya no había rostros. Ya no había voces.

Runa se sintió aliviada.

El dragón volteó a mirarla y rugió suavemente. Dio media vuelta en el aire, en dirección a la isla flotante.

El dragón aterrizó cerca de una casa en la aldea.

Runa se bajó aturdida de él.

Cayó de rodillas, cansada.

-Runa, ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una voz preocupada. Era Zero.

-Sí, estoy bien. - Respondió cansada.

-Lograste sanar su herida. - Señaló Lirave, examinando a la criatura. - Ahora parece mucho más tranquilo. Incluso parece agradecido contigo.

En respuesta, la criatura rugió suavemente.

-Creo que estará bien. Ya pueden irse tranquilos. - Dijo Lirave, sonriendo.

-Mientras volaba montada sobre el dragón del viento, alcancé a escuchar voces extrañas y veía rostros extraños en el cielo. – Dijo Runa.

-A veces los dragones me sorprenden. Son seres magníficos y poderosos que cuidan a la raza Iriana. Ésta majestuosa criatura en especial, tiene el poder de crear ilusiones. Lo hace como defensa personal. Es increíble que puedan ser capaces de lograr algo así.

\- ¿Entonces fue él quien creó esas ilusiones? – Preguntó Runa perpleja.

\- ¿No es increíble? ¡Sus poderes divinos son realmente dignos de admiración!

-Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. Pero debemos irnos cuánto antes. – Dijo Zero.

-Cuando su misión termine, deben regresar con nosotros. – Dijo el dragón con su profunda voz ancestral. – Hay algo de lo que debo hablarles.

Capítulo 15: Borin, dragón del fuego.

El camino hacia la montaña estuvo lleno de monstruos y de otras dificultades.

Al llegar, Runa se sintió aliviada. Ambos llegaron a una aldea cercana a la montaña, ubicada peligrosamente cerca del volcán.

Se detuvieron a descansar en una posada en la aldea.

\- ¿Tienes elixires que otorguen resistencia al fuego? - Preguntó Runa, con curiosidad.

-Sí. Todavía tengo bastantes. - Señaló Zero, sacando una botella de su alforja.

Al llegar cerca del volcán, vieron a un señor barbudo de cabello castaño oscuro, parado con una expresión seria en su rostro envejecido, con los brazos cruzados, frente el camino que llevaba a la montaña.

\- ¡Alto ahí! No pueden seguir por este camino. - Los detuvo el señor. - Desde hace varios días, el dragón del fuego ha estado provocando erupciones en el volcán. Así que es peligroso seguir por este camino.

Oyeron un gran rugido a la distancia. No muy lejos de ahí, un gran dragón carmesí, se acercaba velozmente.

Al aterrizar, la tierra tembló un poco.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - Los interrogó el gran dragón, examinándolos cautelosamente. - Me temo que no pueden seguir por este camino. Debo saber con qué intenciones han venido a este lugar sagrado. Sólo los puros de corazón pueden seguir. Si desean seguir adelante, tendré que poner a prueba su fuerza y su inteligencia. - Señaló con sus garras hacia el sureste y prosiguió. - Diríjanse a los túneles detrás de la aldea. Su misión será encontrar al espíritu del fuego, el Fénix. Deberán recibir su bendición y regresar aquí. Sólo entonces, les permitiré que pasen. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo? - Dijo con su voz profunda y etérea.

Runa y Zero se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

-Ahora vayan. Los estaré esperando aquí.

Runa y Zero se dirigieron hacia los túneles, algo inseguros de cómo proseguir.

Runa cerró los ojos y formó una llama en las palmas de sus manos. Ideal para lograr ver en la oscuridad de los túneles.

Se adentraron en ellos. Caminaron hasta llegar a una bifurcación.

\- ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? ¿A la izquierda o a la derecha? - Preguntó Runa, con una mano en su barbilla, pensativa.

-Tal vez a la izquierda primero. - Sugirió Zero.

Prosiguieron su camino hacia la izquierda, hasta que llegaron a una construcción vacía.

Había un pedestal con una caja en el centro.

Runa se acercó y tomó la caja entre sus manos. Estaba llena de cenizas. Se preguntó qué eran.

Zero se acercó a la pared, dónde una inscripción leía:

"Para que el Fénix sea revivido, la sangre de la Diosa deberá ser ofrecida."

Runa se acercó a leer la inscripción. Se preguntó si había algo que pudiera ocasionarle una cortada.

Buscó por la entrada a la habitación. Se acercó a unas rocas afiladas cerca de la entrada a la habitación y las tocó. Una herida en su dedo índice se abrió y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

Caminó hacia el pedestal y tomó la caja de nuevo entre sus manos.

Ofreció su sangre en las cenizas y éstas comenzaron a refulgir fuertemente.

Dejó las cenizas en el pedestal.

Una llama se comenzó a formar, crepitando suavemente. La llama cada vez se hizo más grande, hasta que tomó la forma de un ave de grandes alas.

El ave agitó sus alas en el aire, inspeccionándolos.

Entonces, se convirtió en un ser sin forma hecho de fuego y comenzó a rodearlos, hasta desaparecer.

Runa se miró las manos.

\- ¿Ésta es la bendición del Fénix? - Preguntó.

-No siento nada diferente. - Comentó Zero, examinándose a sí mismo.

-Regresemos con el dragón del fuego. - Sugirió Runa.

Regresaron dónde el gran dragón del fuego los esperaba.

-Ésta es. Alcanzo a escuchar la voz del espíritu del Fénix. Ésta es su bendición. Y, ahora que han probado su fuerza y su inteligencia, ya pueden pasar. Ustedes dos… ustedes deben ser los elegidos de la Diosa. - Dijo el dragón con su voz grave.

-Queríamos verlos a ustedes - Contestó Zero.

-Entiendo. Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Borin, y soy el dragón del fuego creado por la Diosa. Éste es mi elegido, Kuhard. – Dijo, presentándose más ante Runa, pues reconocía muy bien a Zero.

El hombre asintió con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Desde hace varios días, el dragón del fuego me ha estado contando sobre un mal presentimiento que tiene. Así que, como medida preventiva, ha hecho estallar el volcán, para desorientar potenciales enemigos. - Kuhard hizo una pausa para mirarlos. - Pero, ahora que ustedes han llegado ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

-Ya pueden marcharse. Han probado que sus intenciones son buenas, y que poseen la fuerza y la inteligencia necesaria para combatir los malos tiempos que se avecinan. - Dijo el dragón del fuego.

Se acercó a Runa y la examinó.

-Mucha suerte en su viaje. Que la Diosa bendiga el difícil camino frente a ustedes. – Dijo.

Capítulo 16: Los santuarios Sagrados

Después de terminada la misión de Zero y de Runa, que consistía en recorrer el reino en busca de los dragones, y familiarizarse con ellos y con los elegidos, ambos regresaron al palacio.

Pero entonces, Runa comenzó a notar que Zero actuaba extraño, estaba más distante con ella, más frío, pensativo…

Al principio no le dio importancia, pero después de varios días, Runa comenzó a preocuparse por él.

Sentía como si su pecho fuera oprimido por una fuerza invisible, y no entendía por qué.

Entonces, después de días de esa actitud suya, un día ocurrió algo inusual.

Runa iba bajando las escaleras del gran palacio, hasta que tropezó con su largo vestido.

Cerró los ojos, asustada por un segundo.

Cuando los abrió, Zero la tenía en brazos, de una forma inequívocamente e inusualmente cariñosa.

Ella, avergonzada, retrocedió.

\- ¡Gra… Gracias! – Tartamudeó tímidamente, huyendo de la escena, no sin antes ver sus ojos llenos de la misma sorpresa que ella experimentaba.

Al día siguiente, fueron a la playa para tomar un descanso, después de recorrer el reino en busca de los dragones.

Ambos estaban sentados en la arena, observando el cielo y el mar, teñidos de un color rojizo por el ocaso.

\- ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer? – Preguntó Runa.

-Ahora, debemos ir a los tres Santuarios Sagrados a rezar. Irás a la Fuente del Silencio, localizada dentro del Santuario del Silencio en la región de Ariala, dentro del reino de Lore. Luego, deberás ir a la Fuente de la Contemplación, localizada dentro del Santuario de la Contemplación en la región de Elzero, en mi reino, el reino de los Demonios. Finalmente, deberás de ir a la Fuente de la Reflexión, localizada dentro del Santuario de la Reflexión en la región de Hakura, también dentro del reino de Lore. Viajarás allí para terminar de despertar tus Poderes Divinos, y tus Recuerdos de cuando vivías como la Diosa Aria.

Runa escuchó con atención aquella información.

\- ¿Crees que el Emperador sea peligroso? Quiero decir, ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que sea? ¿Crees que nuestro poder bastará para detenerlo a él y al clan Aliara?

Zero asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Los dragones son los seres más poderosos de este mundo. ¡Ese Emperador no representará ningún obstáculo para nosotros, y, teniendo tu Poder Divino de nuestro lado, sortearemos cualquier obstáculo que se atraviese en nuestro camino! – Dijo Zero, orgulloso.

Runa todavía se sentía insegura. No de los dragones, ni de los miembros de su equipo, sino de sus propios poderes.

Le había costado un poco de trabajo despertarlos.

Runa sentía la brisa del mar acariciando su piel, mientras presenciaban juntos la puesta de sol.

-Zero… ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta? Te he estado sintiendo más distante, más frío… ¿Está pasando algo malo? Sabes que, si es así, puedes contármelo todo.

El aludido permaneció en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra.

Después de unos segundos, se puso de pie, y caminó algunos pasos lejos de su compañera.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Vámonos. – Dijo fríamente, evadiendo sus cuestionamientos.

Runa decidió no insistir por el momento.

Pero juró eventualmente sacarle la verdad, quisiera o no.

Los siguientes días trató de pensar en una teoría, algo que explicara su comportamiento.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

¿Acaso lo había hecho enojar?

O peor aún, ¿acaso había pasado algo malo con los dragones, con el Emperador… o con el clan Aliara?

¿Acaso… Duria tenía razón y él la traicionaría?

No logró pensar en una teoría coherente que explicara su comportamiento.

Días después, Runa se hallaba en uno de los salones del palacio.

Miraba llena de admiración el gran candelabro que colgaba en medio del gran salón.

Su belleza era increíble, sus detalles, su arquitectura…

Salió a uno de los jardines del palacio y admiró una de las fuentes.

Tocaba la superficie del agua, que salpicaba agua al brotar desde la fuente.

El palacio estaba lleno de cosas así, y en sí mismo, poseía una arquitectura magnífica.

No muy lejos de ahí, alguien la observaba.

Zero miraba a la chica, que parecía una niña pequeña cuando admiraba todo lo que le parecía bello.

Lo llenaba de ternura admirar esa escena.

¿Pero…

¿Por qué… por qué lo estaba haciendo pasar por esto?

¿Por qué lo había liberado de su prisión? ¿Por qué había regresado a su vida?

Su forma de verla había estado cambiando cada día.

Pero no… No podía permitirse verla de esa forma.

Debía luchar con los sentimientos que, una vez más, florecían dentro de su alma.

No podía permitirse…

Volverse a enamorar de ella.

"Siempre te ha rechazado. Cada vez que renace en este mundo, es una oportunidad más para alejarte de su vida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será distinto? ¿Qué podrás tenerla en tus brazos, besarla… que podrán casarse y pasar su vida juntos…?" Pensaba, sin que Runa pudiera adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

No, siempre supo que ella no estaba hecha para él. Que tal vez no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Ella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo en vez de él, y cada vez que renacía, su destino era estar juntos, una y otra vez, a través del tiempo. Sus almas estaban entrelazadas, destinadas a terminar siempre juntos.

No.

Aunque lo deseara con todas las fuerzas dentro de su corazón, jamás podría estar con ella.

Capítulo 17: Amor en el aire

-Parece que nuestra misión ha terminado, por ahora. - Dijo Zero, mirando el cielo a través del gran ventanal del palacio. - Es una lástima. ¡Me estaba divirtiendo tanto! Disfruté mucho de tu compañía... Haber sido tu compañero de viaje fue... lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. – Dijo, cubriéndose para que no se notara el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Runa decidió salir a uno de los jardines del palacio.

Se arrodilló cerca del suelo fértil, dónde previamente había plantado una rosa.

\- ¡Zero! ¡Mira! ¡La rosa que planté está floreciendo! – Exclamó emocionada.

El aludido salió al jardín, y se arrodilló a su lado.

Efectivamente, la rosa estaba floreciendo lenta, pero decididamente.

Pronto se volvería una bella rosa.

La rosa más hermosa en el jardín.

Zero le sonrió y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos mutuamente por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

-Está flor está floreciendo como tú. Antes eras un pequeño capullo, pero pronto te convertirás en una hermosa flor. Y en una gran Diosa.

Zero se acercó a ella tímidamente, y pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, amarrado en un listón color lila.

Runa se quedó sin aliento por un segundo.

Ella se acercó y puso una mano en su mejilla cariñosamente.

Él respondió tomando su mano en la suya.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, con una violenta tormenta de emociones encontradas por dentro.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Zero se apartó violentamente, y se puso de pie.

Entró dentro del palacio y se dirigió al ventanal a mirar el cielo una vez más, pensativo.

Runa decidió seguirlo.

-Me… me debo ir por unos días. Tengo obligaciones con mi gente. Tu deber será ir a los diferentes santuarios a rezar para despertar tus poderes y tus recuerdos.

Runa sintió una especie de dolor en el pecho.

¿Se iba y la dejaba sola? No sabía si podría lograrlo ella misma…

Quiso decir algo para oponerse, pero nada salió de su boca.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se iría?

Días después, fuera de las puertas del palacio, Runa despedía a su compañero, listo para partir solo en su viaje.

Runa observó al caballo y a su jinete trotar lejos del palacio.

Sentía esa opresión en el pecho nuevamente.

¿Qué era?

¿Acaso se estaba enfermando?

Se preguntó… ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía sentía un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo, de estar cerca de él?

¿Acaso lo veía como un amigo, o como a un hermano?

No.

Runa supo que no era así, que él se había vuelto algo aún más importante en su vida. Pero no sabía en qué exactamente…

¿Así que debía de acudir a las fuentes a rezar?

Entró al palacio y se dirigió a uno de los estudios.

En el gran escritorio de roble, había un gran mapa.

Zero había marcado las localizaciones exactas de cada Santuario.

Runa sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en él.

¿Realmente podría alcanzar el objetivo de su nueva misión estando sola?

Capítulo 18: Santuario del Silencio

Runa cabalgó toda la tarde hacia la región de Ariala.

Se detuvo a descansar en una posada, y al día siguiente, prosiguió su camino.

Llegó hasta el Santuario Sagrado y entró en él, lentamente, pues no tenía prisa alguna.

Caminó hacia la parte posterior del Santuario, hacia la Fuente del Silencio.

Se arrodilló frente a la gran estatua de la Diosa, y rezó.

Pasaron unos cuántos segundos sin que pasara nada, hasta que sintió que su alma se iluminaba con gran poder.

Se sintió más poderosa, y los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a ella.

Salió del templo y subió a su caballo, en dirección de la región de Elzero, en el reino de los demonios.

Llegó al Santuario de la Contemplación, que no era demasiado distinto al Santuario del Silencio en la región de Ariala.

Se dirigió a la Fuente de la Contemplación, y repitió el mismo proceso.

Después de salir del Santuario y dirigirse a su caballo, decidió ir a la Ciudadela del Castillo.

Al llegar, se sorprendió de cuán bulliciosa era la Ciudadela.

Caminó cerca de un restaurante, dónde alcanzó a ver a un par de hombres jugando con cartas.

Se cubrió con su capa para que nadie la reconociera.

Observó a un chico de cabello azul platicando con una chica rubia.

Ambos reían juntos. Parecían estarse divirtiéndose mucho.

Entonces, los ojos del chico se encontraron con los de Runa.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Quién… quién eres tú? – Preguntó.

\- ¿La conoces? – Preguntó su acompañante.

Runa corrió, huyendo de aquel chico.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritó el chico a sus espaldas.

Runa corrió por toda la Ciudadela, hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida.

El chico corrió hasta ella, y, sin aliento, se detuvo a descansar.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No huyas! ¡No quiero lastimarte! Solo… solo quería hablar contigo. ¿No nos conocemos de algún lado?

La chica rubia, acompañante del chico de cabellos azules, llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

-Siento que mi amigo te haya perseguido por toda la Ciudadela. No queríamos asustarte. Mi nombre es Iliana. – Dijo, ofreciéndole su mano amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Haku… ¿Y tú eres…? – Preguntó el chico con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Runa no supo que contestar.

-Me llamo… me llamo Aria. Mi nombre es Aria. – Contestó Runa, decidida.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, y también muy común por estos lares. – Observó la chica rubia.

-Bueno, Aria, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a ir a comer en algún restaurante de la Ciudadela.

Runa decidió aceptar la propuesta.

Asintió con la cabeza, y el trío caminó hacia un restaurante sin demasiada gente en medio de la Ciudadela.

Pidieron una mesa y se sentaron.

-Bueno, ¿Y… en qué trabajas? ¿Eres una viajera? – Preguntó Iliana.

Haku seguía mirándola de una forma que la incomodaba de sobremanera.

¿Pudiera ser que… él supiera quién era ella en realidad?

Runa asintió.

-Sí. Viajo en busca de… de… - Dijo, insegura de cómo proseguir su respuesta.

-Nosotros viajamos en busca de hongos y de trufas. La gente paga una buena cantidad de dinero para cocinar con ellos. – Dijo Haku.

Runa escuchó atentamente a la chica, que le contó cosas sobre ella y sobre Haku.

Le contó que eran amigos desde niños, que pertenecían a un pequeño pueblo de nombre Ordinar, que Haku trabajaba en una herrería, y que ella trabajaba en una florería.

Runa jamás había conocido a nadie fuera de los habitantes de su aldea y la gente que iba en ocasiones a visitar la aldea, como vendedores, o viajeros.

Al terminar de comer, los tres salieron de la Ciudadela, hacia los jardines del castillo.

Haku vio hongos a lo lejos, y corrió hasta ellos para recogerlos.

-En la región de Ariala se encuentra buena mercancía.

Los hongos de la región de Elzero son demasiado secos, y los hongos y trufas de la región de Hakura no nos gustan, tampoco. – Dijo Iliana.

\- ¿Sabías que me llamaron así por haber nacido en la región de Hakura? Mis padres estaban de paseo por ahí cuando mi madre me dio a luz. Aunque, mi abuela dice que me pusieron este nombre en honor al héroe legendario que salvó al reino hace miles de años, Haku. – Le contó Haku.

\- ¡Ahora sólo falta que encontremos a un chico llamado Zero y a una chica llamada como la Diosa para tener al trío de héroes! –rio Iliana.

Pensar en Zero hizo que Runa sintiera nuevamente aquella extraña opresión en el pecho.

Iliana le empezó a platicar acerca de su trabajo en la florería, cuando, de repente, se escuchó un rugido en la distancia.

Capítulo 19: Bestia

El trío alzó la vista al escuchar aquel rugido ensordecedor.

Una gran bestia se acercó a ellos, aun rugiendo.

Haku se puso de pie y desenvainó su espada.

\- ¡Corran! ¡Pónganse a salvo! ¡Vayan a un lugar seguro! ¡Yo me encargaré! – Les gritó a sus acompañantes.

Runa sabía que era capaz de ayudarlo, pero, al sentir la mano de Iliana tomándola de la muñeca, y jalándola lejos de la escena, decidió dejarse llevar lejos de ahí por ella.

La gran bestia arremetió contra Haku, pero él uso sus conocimientos y habilidades en batalla para esquivarlo.

Haku atacó a la bestia con una estocada, que le causó una herida a la bestia.

La bestia, furiosa, arremetió contra él una vez más.

Por su velocidad, Haku no pudo esquivarlo esta vez, y fue lanzado varios metros en el aire, cerca de la Ciudadela.

Haku, se puso de pie, herido y regresó junto a la bestia.

La atacó con un ataque giratorio, y la vio cómo empezaba a debilitarse.

La bestia alzó una de sus patas en el aire, para golpearlo con ella.

Haku la esquivó.

Cuando la bestia estaba lo suficientemente debilitada, Haku le propinó el golpe de gracia.

La bestia profirió un sonido horrible de agonía.

Desapareció partida en miles de pedazos.

\- ¡Haku! – Gritó su amiga, Iliana, corriendo hacia él.

Haku cayó al suelo, agotado.

\- ¡Llevémoslo con un doctor! – Gritó Iliana.

Runa asintió.

-No… no es necesario. – Dijo Haku débilmente.

Pero, como él ya sabía, cuando Iliana quería algo, no desistía hasta que se hiciese lo que ella dijera.

Iliana y Runa llevaron a Haku hasta el consultorio del doctor.

El doctor lo revisó y curó sus heridas.

\- ¿Una bestia rondando por la Ciudadela? Este debe ser el indicio de que algo malo está por suceder… - Dijo pensativo el doctor.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Iliana.

Haku asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Bueno, ya deberíamos de irnos. No sé qué vaya a hacer Aria el resto del día. – Dijo, y se volteó dirigiéndose a la aludida. - ¿Qué vas a hacer, Aria? ¿Quieres seguir con nosotros?

Runa negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero tengo algo importante que hacer. – Respondió.

-Oh, está bien. Ya sabes que, si necesitas algo, Haku y yo estaremos en la Ciudadela.

Runa asintió.

-Claro. Volveremos a vernos cuando mi viaje termine. – Prometió.

-Eso espero. – Dijo Iliana, alegremente.

Haku seguía mirando a Runa de esa forma tan extraña.

El trío salió del consultorio.

Haku ya se sentía mejor. El doctor le había curado la mayoría de sus heridas, aunque otras tardarían más tiempo en sanar.

-Bueno, Aria, se hace tarde, y debemos irnos. Recuerda que si nos buscas nos puedes encontrar dentro de la Ciudadela, cerca de la fuente. ¡Bueno, nos vemos! – Se despidió Iliana.

Tomó a Haku firmemente de la muñeca y lo jaló a la fuerza lejos de ahí.

Haku no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Runa.

¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? ¿Cómo si ya la conociera de algún lado?

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Iliana le susurró a su acompañante:

\- ¿Te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad? – Indagó.

Aquella pregunta inesperada tomó por sorpresa a Haku.

-No… en realidad no, es sólo que siento que la conozco de algún lado… Sé que la he visto antes, en algún lugar… - Respondió Haku, pensativo.

A pesar de la respuesta de su acompañante, las sospechas de Iliana no cambiaron.

No muy lejos de ahí, Runa se había quedado en el mismo lugar, pensativa.

¿Por qué ese chico la miraba de esa forma?

Runa se volteó y vio a un anciano caminando con un bastón.

Aquel hombre le recordó a su padre adoptivo, el Sacerdote.

De repente, al recordar a su padre adoptivo, decidió ir a su aldea natal a visitarlo.

Se le había olvidado avisarle que se iba a quedar con Zero en el palacio.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando en una forma de controlar sus poderes, que incluso se olvidó de su padre adoptivo y de sus amigos en la aldea, los cuáles en realidad no eran demasiados.

Runa cabalgó hacia su aldea.

Pensó en cómo, hace años, cuando había empezado a lastimar gente con sus poderes, se comenzó a distanciar de ellos.

El miedo que le provocaba lastimar a la gente hizo que se alejara de los demás, por años.

A pesar de que tenía a su padre, no tenía demasiados amigos, y los pocos que tenía, la hacían sentir incómoda y nerviosa, al pensar en que los podía lastimar.

Pero su soledad aminoró cuando conoció a Zero.

Con él a su lado, apoyándola como su amigo y mentor, ya no se sentía tan sola.

Tampoco se sentía sola, teniendo a los sirvientes del palacio.

No interactuaba con ellos, pero al menos no la despreciaban como algunas personas de su aldea, que la creían una persona loca y peligrosa.

Al llegar a su aldea, vio a una mujer tendiendo la ropa afuera de su casa.

Al verla, la mujer se acercó y le sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¡Pero mira qué tenemos por aquí! La sacerdotisa perdida, que probablemente huyó con su novio, por considerar esta pequeña aldea poca cosa para ella. – La mujer hizo una seña hacia la casa de Runa y de su padre. - Deberías ir con tu padre. Te buscó por todas partes. Parecía muy preocupado. – Dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos.

Runa decidió ignorar la parte negativa de su comentario, y seguir su consejo.

Entró a la casa, subió al estudio y vio al anciano sentado escribiendo algo sobre una hoja de papel.

El anciano alzó la vista, se volteó y se puso de pie.

El hombre corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¿Hija, ¿dónde estabas? ¡No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías! – Lloraba el anciano. - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen en la aldea? ¿O acaso tú… huiste por tus poderes? – El hombre la miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. – Sé cuánto te sacrificas por los demás. Todos estos años, has sacrificado tu libertad para evitar lastimar a otros. Sé cuán difícil debe de ser para ti… - Lloró el hombre, tomando su rostro cariñosamente entre sus manos.

-Lo… lo siento. Cuando me fui, conocí a una persona. Él sabía el verdadero origen de mis poderes. Me ayudó a controlarlos y a entenderlos. Todo este tiempo, me ha enseñado muchas cosas y ha velado por mi bienestar. – Explicó Runa.

El anciano asintió, entendiendo su explicación.

-Esa persona… ¿Está cuidando bien de ti? – Preguntó el hombre.

Normalmente, su padre la habría regañado por haber confiado en un desconocido, y por haberse ido a vivir con él.

-La Diosa me ha elegido para una misión especial. – Prosiguió explicando Runa, decidiendo no confesarle su verdadera identidad. – Así que debo regresar, para cumplir con mi destino.

-Bueno, no todos los días la Diosa del Destino te elige para una misión importante. – Rio el anciano. – Te permito que continúes tu importante misión, y, como Sacerdote, bendigo tu camino para que salgas sana y salva de este.

Runa abrazó al hombre que veía como a un padre, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te prometo que no tardaré, y que volveré a casa contigo pronto. – Prometió Runa.

-Está bien, hija. Puedes irte.

Runa no se quería ir. No quería abandonar a su padre de nuevo.

Pero sabía que, si al clan Aliara se le dejaba hacer lo que ellos quisieran, los dragones seguirían en peligro.

Runa se despidió del hombre y salió de su casa.

Se subió a su caballo y partió hacia la tercera y última fuente, la Fuente de la Reflexión.

Capítulo 20: Santuario de la Reflexión

Antes de dirigirse hacia la tercera y última fuente, Runa decidió volver a ir a la ciudadela a ver a Haku y a Iliana.

Cabalgó hacia la Ciudadela, que, como siempre, estaba llena de gente.

Runa siempre se sentía tensa e incómoda cerca de tanta gente, sabiendo que podría lastimarlos con sus poderes.

Caminó hacia la fuente.

Iliana estaba sola, sentada en la fuente. Su amigo Haku no estaba por ninguna parte.

Iliana se acercó y la saludó.

\- ¡Hola, Aria! Como verás, hoy Haku no vino conmigo. Se quedó trabajando en la herrería. Tienen un encargo especial y su jefe no le permitió descansar hoy. – Dijo Iliana, explicando la ausencia de su acompañante.

Iliana y Runa decidieron volver a salir a los jardines localizados fuera de la Ciudadela.

Runa pensó en contarle a su nueva amiga, algo que la había estado molestando desde hacía varios días.

\- ¿Sabes? Desde hace varios días he estado sintiéndome extraña. No me puedo concentrar en nada y siento una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Iliana se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé qué es lo que te pasa! ¡Estás embarazada! – Dijo alegre, inocente e ignorantemente.

Runa se quedó estupefacta por unos segundos.

-No sé cómo podría ser posible eso, pero no creo que sea eso. – Dijo con una expresión estoica.

Iliana volvió a quedarse pensativa por unos segundos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Debe ser sólo el calor! ¡Te dio un golpe de calor por el clima de la Ciudadela, y la abundancia de gente en ella! – Exclamó alegremente Iliana.

Runa se quedó pensativa por un segundo.

-Si. Eso debe ser. Tiene sentido. – Dijo, alzando los hombros.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Cuéntame más, para poder diagnosticar bien qué es lo que tienes! – Dijo Iliana.

Runa se quedó pensando.

-Bueno… yo… cada vez que él me mira con esos ojos, únicos y encantadores… Tengo… una sensación extraña…

Iliana pensó en Haku.

Desde que se habían conocido cuando eran niños, estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesársele.

Y al escucharla decir esas palabras, Iliana llegó a la conclusión de que a Runa le gustaba Haku.

Se sentía celosa, pero, en cuanto a la felicidad de su mejor amigo se trataba, Iliana estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

Incluso si eso incluía que su corazón se rompiera, al tener que ayudar a su amigo a que obtuviera a la chica que le gustase.

Mientras tanto, Runa pensaba en los ojos plateados de Zero, únicos en todo el reino.

\- ¡Ya sé que es lo que te pasa! No te preocupes, a mí también me pasa con alguien. – Dijo pensando en Haku. – Es lo más normal del mundo. Mi conclusión es… ¡Qué estás enamorada! – Concluyó Iliana.

\- ¿Y qué debería de hacer al respecto? – Preguntó Runa.

\- ¡Deberías de decírselo! ¡Así tal vez lleguen a ser novios! – Exclamó Iliana alegremente. – Sé que Haku a veces puede ser desesperante, pero es un buen…

-Espera, ¿Qué? – La interrumpió Runa, confundida.

\- ¡Qué estás enamorada de mi amigo, Haku! – Respondió Iliana.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡En realidad no me gusta Haku! ¡Lo acabo de conocer! – Respondió Runa, confundida.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… - Dijo Iliana, rindiéndose.

No creía verdadera su negación.

Para Iliana, era obvio que Haku y Runa estaban enamorados.

Según ella, se habían enamorado a primera vista.

Mientras tanto, Runa no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

¡A ella no le gustaba Haku! ¡Sí, era atractivo, pero apenas lo acababa de conocer!

Sabía que, en el fondo, Iliana no creía en su negativa.

Pero no… Runa amaba a alguien más.

¿Entonces… eso significaba que… se estaba enamorando de…?

Iliana estiró su mano izquierda, sintiendo leves gotas de agua caer del cielo, y alzando la vista para corroborar sus sospechas.

-No tarda en llover. Deberíamos ir adentro. – Sugirió Iliana.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron dentro de la Ciudadela.

Runa no quería que Iliana pensara que le gustaba Haku, pues no era así.

Pero, a veces por más que niegues algo, la gente no te va a creer.

Mientras tanto, Iliana pensaba que Runa negaba sus sentimientos por vergüenza.

Así que Runa decidió dejar las cosas así, por el momento.

-Debo… debo ir a hacer algo importante. – Dijo Runa, despidiéndose de su nueva amiga y alejándose de la Ciudadela hacia su caballo.

\- ¡Pero Aria, te vas a mojar! – Gritó Iliana, optando por no seguirla.

Runa se dirigió hacia la región de Hakura, hacia el Santuario de la Reflexión.

Entró al Santuario y se dirigió hacia la Fuente de la Reflexión.

Se hincó y rezó.

Repitió el mismo proceso de las previas dos veces.

Cada vez se sentía más poderosa, y sus recuerdos comenzaban a regresar a ella.

Al salir, se sintió incómoda. Sentía… como si alguien la estuviese observando.

Oyó un rugido cerca.

Un gran dragón rojo aterrizó en frente de ella.

En medio de aquel silencio, se oyó una risa malévola.

\- ¡Te encontré! – Exclamó Duria.

La villana se bajó del enorme dragón y avanzó hacia Runa.

Runa retrocedió, se volteó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero un gran dragón negro aterrizó en frente suyo.

Trató de huir hacia la derecha, pero otro gran dragón plateado aterrizó en esa dirección y obstruyó su camino.

Luego trató de huir hacia la izquierda, pero un gran dragón violeta aterrizó ahí.

Duria avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ella.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira qué tenemos aquí! ¿Sabes cuánto pagarán por ti, querida Diosa Aria? ¡Cuando te capture, nos volveremos ricos! ¡Más de lo que jamás había podido imaginar! – Rio Duria.

Duria se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Runa trató de huir, pero Duria la tomó de la muñeca con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Ahora, debes ir a dormir, querida Diosa… - Dijo Duria, haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

\- ¡Zero vendrá a rescatarme! – Alcanzó a gritar Runa.

Duria negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma psicótica.

-Ese chico no vendrá a salvarte, querida. ¡No habrá caballero en brillante armadura para salvar a la doncella en apuros!

Runa se sintió cada vez más débil, hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Duria levantó a Runa y la cargó del hombro.

\- ¡Esta pequeña Diosa nos volverá más ricos de lo que pensé! ¡Sé de alguien que pagará bien por ella!

Duria se subió a su dragón con su más reciente captura y los cuatro grandes dragones agitaron las alas y se elevaron en los aires.

¿De verdad no vendría nadie a salvarla?

¿Ni siquiera sus amigos?

Capítulo 21: Sentimientos

Lejos de ahí, en otro continente, lejos de dónde Runa había sido capturada, Zero estaba sentado pensando, bajo la sombra del Antiguo Roble.

"Debo dejar de verla de esta manera" Pensaba.

"¿Por qué el amor no puede ser como un botón que puedes prender y apagar?" Pensó, lamentándose.

Zero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella alguna vez lo hubiera amado.

Hace cientos de años, antes de que ella lo encerrara en aquel cristal, Zero estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba.

Pero, si en verdad lo amaba, ¿Por qué lo traicionó de aquella forma?

Zero se sentía confundido.

Su mente estaba llena de emociones encontradas.

La amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Ella era lo único que llenaba su mundo de color y de vida.

A su lado la música tenía sonido, el paisaje tenía vida, y el mundo tenía sentido.

Pero, tal vez, pensó Zero, ahora debía dejarla ir.

Ella amaba a alguien más.

Siempre había sido así.

Había trabajado tanto en el pasado, sorteado cualquier obstáculo en su camino y pasado encima de lo que pensaban los demás sólo por tenerla a su lado.

Y, aun así, no había sido suficiente.

Ella habría preferido a sus súbditos.

Había preferido a un montón de extraños en vez de quedarse con él.

Idina… Su amada…

Había preferido llevar una vida tranquila en vez de irse con él.

Había hecho clara su elección desde el momento en que, sin previo aviso, lo encerró en aquel cristal.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

No se podía cambiar lo sucedido.

Ella ya había hecho su elección, lo había encerrado sin previo aviso, y lo había alejado para siempre de su vida.

¿Acaso ella… había creído aquellos rumores malintencionados acerca de él?

En realidad, él no era un monstruo… ¿O sí?

De cualquier forma, al pensar en aquellos recuerdos, decidió hacer lo correcto.

La dejaría ir, para que pudiera estar con aquel idiota, al que había preferido encima de él.

Entonces, Zero decidió ir con un adivino para decidir qué hacer al respecto.

Entró a la carpa de colores morados cubierta en símbolos místicos.

Sentado observando una bola de cristal, estaba el adivino, cubierto misteriosamente en capas de ropa, de cabeza a pies.

Zero se sentó en frente del adivino.

\- ¿Qué necesita que haga por usted? ¿Necesita que le adivine su suerte, su futuro…? ¿Quiere que busque con mi bola de cristal a quien será su futura esposa? – Dijo, haciendo movimientos con sus manos sobre la bola de cristal.

Zero miró hacia otro lado, visiblemente incómodo.

-Necesito entender cuál es mi destino… Cómo continuar. - Dijo tristemente.

-Se trata de una mujer, intuyo. – Respondió el adivino.

Zero asintió con la cabeza.

-Y no es cualquier chica, ¿Me equivoco? Esta es una chica especial, una chica divina… - Rio el adivino. – Mi pequeña bola cristal me dice que su destino es estar a su lado. Se casarán y serán muy felices.

Zero no comentó nada.

Sabía cómo eran los adivinos.

Charlatanes que te dicen sólo lo que quieres oír.

Pero estaba tan desesperado que… no supo que otra alternativa tomar.

Dentro de la bola de cristal, se formó la figura de un dragón, que rugió y sacó fuego de sus fauces.

El adivino brincó de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Zero, intrigado.

-Mi bola de cristal me dice que… Uno de tus seres amados está en peligro. – El adivino lo miró seriamente a los ojos y prosiguió. – Tu ser amado fue capturado por personas muy peligrosas. Su vida corre grave peligro. – Le advirtió el adivino.

Zero abrió los ojos, lleno de sorpresa y un nuevo sentimiento de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué… ¿Qué más dice? – Tartamudeó.

El adivino trató de ver más en su bola de cristal, pero la proyección había terminado, y ya no estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle más información.

-Lo… Lo siento. Debo irme. – Dijo Zero, alzando la voz y pagándole al adivino la suma exacta de dinero.

-Buena suerte. Que la Diosa bendiga tu camino. – Se despidió el adivino.

Zero salió corriendo y tomó el barco que lo llevara más rápido de regreso.

"Por favor, resiste" Rogó para sus adentros.

Capítulo 22: Caballero en brillante armadura

Lejos de ahí, en el continente dónde Runa había sido capturada, platicaban cuatro figuras entre sí.

\- ¿Duria, y cuánto nos van a pagar por ella? – Preguntó aburrida e indiferente Laku, sentada con su cabeza recargada sobre su mano.

-Mucho, mucho dinero, pequeña compañera. El señor al que se la ofrecí llegará pronto. – Respondió Duria sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Y él para que la quiere? – Siguió preguntando Laku.

De repente, se dio cuenta, y un profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento cruzó su mente.

¿Para qué pagaría alguien por la bella encarnación de una Diosa?

Laku agitó su cabeza para quitar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Pobre chica" Se lamentó Laku.

Duria bajó las escaleras hacia el calabozo de la caverna dónde se reunía el clan.

La puerta de hierro crujió con un fuerte sonido al ser empujada.

\- ¿Cómo se siente hoy la pequeña Diosa? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Duria. - ¡Su Santidad! ¿No necesita algo para su comodidad? ¿Necesita sábanas de seda? – Rio.

\- ¿Para qué viniste a verme? ¿Para burlarte de mí? ¿Qué no simplemente ibas a venderme y ya? ¿Sin charlas amistosas? – Respondió Runa con sorna.

Durio rio sarcásticamente.

-Claro. Por supuesto, mi pequeña Diosa Aria. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Verás, por años he tratado de aniquilar a esos estorbosos dragones para que mi amo, el Emperador, pueda reclamar su puesto como máximo Dios de nuestro planeta, pero tú, mi pequeña, lo has impedido siempre, con tu magia. Innumerables veces me vi ridiculizada por ti, en tus intentos de salvar a tus patéticas creaciones. – Duria cerró su mano amenazadoramente en un puño. – Pero hoy, querida mía, ha llegado la hora de que pagues por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir.

Laku, Saruto, y Nahi, bajaron las escaleras para presenciar aquella escena.

-Pero antes… Sería una fuerte adición que me "benidgas" con una cosa. – Dijo Duria.

Alzó su mano hacia la chica, y una luz pasó de Runa hacia ella.

Después, Duria desenvainó su espada lentamente.

Runa abrió los ojos en shock.

Sintió como si aquella escena pasara en cámara lenta:

Duria desenvainando su espada.

Runa retrocediendo hacia la pared, fútilmente.

Duria avanzando lentamente y amenazadoramente hacia ella.

El resto del clan, observando, llenos de culpa y de arrepentimiento, aquella escena, en shock.

Duria abriendo una gran herida a través del pecho y el abdomen de Runa, con su espada.

Runa habría caído de rodillas, de no ser porque sus manos estaban encadenadas con materiales especiales, resistentes al fuego.

Duria decidió desencadenarla.

Runa cayó al suelo de rodillas, herida.

Duria reía maniáticamente.

\- Duria, ¿Por qué la… liberaste? – Preguntó insegura Laku.

-Bueno… pues porque no podrá intentar escapar estando herida. – Concluyó Duria.

El resto del clan, asintió, inseguros.

Los cuatro miembros del clan subieron las escaleras fuera del calabozo para seguir platicando, dentro de la caverna.

-Pero Duria, ¿En verdad era necesario lastimarla? Quiero decir, ¿No se va a quejar el cliente si… la mercancía…? - Dudó al decir aquella palabra – ¿Si la mercancía tiene heridas? – Terminó de preguntar Laku.

-Ella es una Diosa. Puede curarse sola. Estará bien. – Dijo Duria, minimizando las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, y muy segura de sí misma, con ambas manos en la cintura.

No muy lejos de ahí, Zero corría lo más rápido que podía, para evitar la tragedia.

Con la velocidad inhumana que poseía como demonio, corrió hacia el cañón y llegó hacia la gran caverna.

Pateó la gran puerta de hierro, que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Al entrar, furioso, fulminó a Duria con la mirada.

Duria, fastidiada, alzó la vista hacia el intruso.

\- ¿¡Y tú que haces aquí!? – Gritó colérica, exigiendo una respuesta.

\- ¿¡Dónde la tienen!? – Preguntó Zero, con una furia que no había sentido desde hacía varios años.

-No sé de qué hablas, y si no te sales ahora mismo de nuestra guarida, haré que los guardias te saquen a patadas. – Lo amenazó Duria.

Zero la ignoró, y bajó las escaleras hacia el calabozo.

Al ver a la mujer que amaba, inconsciente, en el suelo, sangrando, corrió y se arrodilló a su lado, sintiéndose culpable.

¿¡Por qué la había dejado sola!?

¿Sólo porque estaba siendo un cobarde respecto a sus sentimientos?

Pero no, ahora esas cosas no importaban.

Lo más importante en su vida siempre había sido protegerla, y ahora había fallado.

Había llegado demasiado tarde, y la vida de su Diosa pendía de un hilo.

"No… "Se lamentó.

Escuchó el crujir de la pesada puerta de hierro a sus espaldas.

Se puso de pie y se volteó, sin esconder su furia.

\- ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? – Dijo Zero, tomando a Duria violentamente del cuello de su blusa.

-Suéltame. Y modera tu tono. – Dijo Duria con ira contenida. – Duria trató de poner ojos de falsa inocencia. – Yo no le hice nada, mi guapo y encantador príncipe. Tu novia parece haberse lastimado sola. Cuando bajamos ya estaba así. – Fingió Duria.

Zero se volteó y se restregó el rostro con las manos, con desesperación.

Después se volteó una vez más, hacia Duria, e hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda.

Duria cayó al suelo, paralizada por una fuerza invisible.

\- ¿¡Qué… ¿¡Qué me hiciste!? – Gritó, tratando de zafarse de aquella abrumadora fuerza invisible, incapaz de moverse.

Ignorándola, Zero se hincó y tomó una inconsciente Runa en brazos.

Antes de marcharse, fulminó al resto del clan con una mirada llena de furia indescriptible.

\- ¿¡Alguno de ustedes planea detenerme!? – Preguntó amenazadoramente.

El resto del clan, boquiabiertos, negó con la cabeza.

Después de tomar en brazos a su amada, Zero salió de la gran caverna.

Subió a su cabello con la chica inconsciente, partió hacia la ciudadela.

Entró en la gran ciudadela, y sintió a la gente apartarse a su paso.

\- ¡Déjenlo pasar! ¡Trae una persona herida! – Gritó una mujer.

La puerta de madera del pequeño consultorio chilló al abrirse.

La enfermera, de cabello negro y lacio, se quedó sorprendida al ver aquella chica malherida en brazos de aquel muchacho.

Zero la dejó delicadamente sobre la única cama que había en el consultorio.

El doctor la revisó.

La herida era bastante grave, pero con una operación bastaría para salvar su vida.

El doctor le ordenó a su acompañante que esperara afuera del consultorio.

Zero sabía que su amada Diosa era fuerte, pero aun así rogó porque sobreviviera aquel terrible ataque.

Capítulo 23: Recuperación

Zero había llevado a Runa de vuelta al palacio para que pudiera recuperarse.

Esperó pacientemente por días a que se recuperara y despertara.

Caminaba ansioso de un lado otro, aguardando noticias del doctor.

Rio para sus adentros.

Ahora entendía qué era lo que sentía ella cuando se ponía ansiosa.

Esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella.

Su sencillez, su inocencia, su ternura, su fascinación por las cosas más simples en la vida y su insistencia cuando quería saber algo.

\- ¿Ze… Zero? – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y una puerta abriéndose.

Zero se volteó y vio a Runa parada a un lado del marco de la puerta.

Runa luchaba por mantenerse en pie, pero no quiso hacérselo evidente a Zero.

Runa avanzó débilmente y lentamente hacia él.

Zero observaba cuánto le costaba caminar.

Runa casi se desplomaba al suelo, pero, en ese momento, Zero corrió para tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera.

Runa cerró los ojos, sintiendo los brazos de Zero tomándola con delicadeza.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y ella se apartó unos centímetros de él.

-Antes de que digas algo más, debo darte algo. – Dijo Zero.

Se quitó un collar que llevaba alrededor del cuello, y se lo puso a Runa alrededor del cuello.

Era un collar dorado con forma de ave incrustado de diamantes.

Era el collar del ritual, que le había pertenecido a Runa hacía muchas vidas y que ahora regresaba a su legítima dueña.

Runa se volteó y caminó hacia adelante, alejándose de él.

-Tú… tú regresaste. Y me salvaste la vida… - Dijo Runa. – No sé cómo agradecértelo…

-No tienes por qué. – Respondió Zero.

Runa luchó por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Se volteó y corrió a los brazos de Zero, para abrazarlo.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, sin separarse.

Aquellos profundos sentimientos por ella, amenazaron con salir a la luz una vez más.

Zero se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda, incapaz de contener más sus sentimientos.

-Esto no debe ser… - Se lamentó Zero.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Runa.

-Tú amas a alguien más… Siempre ha sido así. – Dijo Zero.

-No… yo no… - Runa apartó la vista de su espalda, sonrojándose. – Te equivocas. Ahora estoy segura de… de cuánto te amo. – Se confesó Runa.

-Yo también te amo. Toda la vida lo he hecho. – Confesó Zero. – Yo… ¡Ya no puedo alejarme de ti por más tiempo!

Zero se volteó y caminó hacia ella.

Tomó su cintura con su mano izquierda, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Luego, acercó su rostro con su mano derecha hasta que sus rostros estaban los suficientemente cerca, y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Runa sintió una fuerza incontrolable e indescriptible apoderarse de ella.

Sintió sus propios poderes de fuego, cubriéndola de cabeza a pies.

Se apartó de él bruscamente.

-Lo… lo siento tanto. ¿Te estoy lastimando? – Dijo ella, preocupada por lastimarlo con sus poderes.

Zero negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Verás, los demonios somos más resistentes a algunas cosas que la mayoría de los mortales.

Runa se comenzó a sentir mareada.

Sintió que desvanecía, no sin que antes Zero la atrapara nuevamente en sus brazos.

Runa había recuperado un nuevo recuerdo.

En aquel recuerdo, Runa hablaba con Zero.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – Le preguntó él.

Runa avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo… lo siento, mi amor, pero… es mi deber hacer esto. – La chica lo miró a los ojos acusativamente. – He oído rumores sobre ti. Rumores terribles. Tal vez falsos, tal vez ciertos, pero… - Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido. – Sé que tú asesinaste a esos hombres. – Lloró la chica.

El rostro de Zero se volvió sombrío, pero mantuvo una expresión estoica.

-Sabes que esos rumores malintencionados fueron creados para dañar mi reputación, y la de mi gente. – Dijo Zero mirándola a los ojos con una expresión solemne. – Mi amor… princesa… Todavía puedes arrepentirte de tu decisión… Ven… Huyamos juntos. Dejemos atrás a toda la gente que quiere separarnos. – Dijo Zero, tomando la barbilla de la chica con su mano.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas de la chica.

-Lo… lo siento, mi amor… Pero debo hacer lo correcto. No soy una mala persona. No puedo enamorarme… de un asesino. – Dijo la chica con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

Zero se volteó, rindiéndose.

-Muy bien. ¡Si lo que quieres es tirar a la basura nuestro amor, nuestro tiempo juntos, nuestros sueños… ¡Entonces hazlo! Estoy preparado para enfrentar las consecuencias de haberme enamorado de ti! – Dijo Zero, con la misma expresión aun, luchando por también contener las lágrimas.

Idina avanzó hacia él, decidida.

Alzó su mano en el aire, para por fin realizar el ritual que encerraría a aquel cruel y despiadado asesino, que también era el hombre que amaba.

Poco a poco, se formaba el cristal que encerraría a aquel villano lejos.

Al término del proceso, Idina cayó de rodillas, todavía llorando.

Cuando logró recobrar algo de su compostura, Idina se puso de pie.

El cristal todavía era fino y etéreo, pero había bastado para que él cayera en un letargo profundo dentro del cristal.

Idina logró tomarlo, entre sus brazos, a pesar de su inconsciencia.

-Lo… lo siento tanto. Mi amor… ¡Prometo que regresaré por ti! ¡Regresaré cuando las cosas por fin mejoren entre nuestros reinos! ¡Te lo juro! – Juró la chica. – Prometo… prometo que regresaré por ti, lo juro… Ya sea en esta vida, o en otra… - Lloró la chica.

Se acercó y lo besó.

Luego, se volteó y corrió lejos de aquella escena, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Capítulo 24: Recuerdos

-Ahora ya lo entiendo todo. – Dijo Runa débilmente, de vuelta en el presente.

Yacía en los brazos de Zero, que había detenido su caída.

-Muchas veces me había preguntado porque, y por quién habías sido encerrado en aquel cristal. ¡Y la respuesta estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo! ¡Fui yo quién te encerró ahí! – Dijo, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. – Zero… Prometí que regresaría por ti, ¿O no, mi amor? ¡Siento que todo esto haya comenzado por mis deseos egoístas! – Lloró Runa.

Al verla en ese estado, Zero luchó por contener las lágrimas.

Pero, entonces, decidió hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón.

Así que comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento no había más protocolos reales que obedecer.

Sólo eran él y el amor de su vida.

Así que, Zero se permitió, por primera vez en su vida, llorar.

La pareja se abrazó por unos momentos.

\- ¡Siento no haberte creído! ¡Siento haberte encerrado en aquel cristal! Pero… ¡Te prometo que esta vez será diferente! ¡No volveré a permitir que nadie nos separe! ¡Lo juro! – Dijo Runa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zero pensó en algo y se puso a reír, con una Runa confundida observándolo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó, confundida.

-Lo siento, es sólo que, se me hace gracioso que, siendo la Diosa del Destino, hayas permitido que todo esto sucediera. – Rio Zero.

Runa también comenzó a reír.

El mayordomo de Zero, Riku, al verlos tirados en el suelo llorando, corrió hacia ellos, preocupado.

\- ¡Dama Aria! ¡Amo Zero! ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Riku.

La pareja se secó las lágrimas.

Riku ayudó a Runa a ponerse de pie, y, acto seguido, también ayudó a su amo a ponerse de pie.

De repente, Runa recordó algo.

Duria le había robado su poder brevemente antes de atacarla.

\- ¡Zero! ¡Los dragones! ¡Duria robó mis poderes! Los dragones, la gente, todos… están en peligro.

Zero negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos ir por ahora. Lo más importante ahora mismo es que te recuperes. Por supuesto, que el clan Aliara hiciera algo en contra de los dragones o de inocentes civiles es motivo de preocupación, pero que la Diosa pereciera en medio de esta importante batalla sería aún peor. ¿No lo crees? – Dijo Zero. - No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien. Se han defendido solos por años.

Riku miró a Zero, y Zero le devolvió la mirada.

Al día siguiente, Zero le pidió a Runa que se probara un vestido.

Runa tomó entre sus manos el vestido y lo alzó para verlo mejor.

El vestido tenía un top negro con una falda blanca con grecas doradas.

Runa se preguntó para qué querría Zero que se probara aquel vestido.

Runa se cambió de ropa y se puso el vestido.

Al salir, Zero la miró sorprendida.

Al verlo, ella también se sorprendió.

Tenía otro traje, diferente al del tipo que usaba regularmente, que lo hacía ver muy elegante.

Runa estaba insegura de qué hacer.

Le ofreció su mano a Zero.

Él tomo su mano delicadamente con la suya, la acercó hacía sí, y la besó.

\- Zero… ¿Para qué me pediste que me probara esto? ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando? – Preguntó una Runa confundida.

-Quiero que olvides todos nuestros problemas, por ahora. Sí. Tenemos problemas importantes allá afuera. Pero por ahora, quiero que te relajes y que bailes conmigo.

Zero la dirigió de la mano hacia el gran salón de baile.

Ordenó a la orquesta del palacio que tocara una melodía.

El director tomó su batuta y comenzó a dirigir a los miembros de la orquesta.

-Quiero que escuches mi canción… - Le susurró al oído. - ¿La reconoces? – Siguió susurrándole, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia sí. – Está es una canción muy especial. La compuse yo mismo… Se llama: "La balada de Runa" – Susurró Zero suavemente.

Runa se quedó sorprendida.

¿Había compuesto una canción… para ella?

Zero tomó su mano y la dirigió al centro del gran salón de baile.

Runa se dejó guiar por Zero, escuchando la bella melodía llenar la estancia.

La bella composición estaba compuesta por diferentes instrumentos: Piano, arpa, flauta, violín…

Al bailar, se dejaba guiar por él.

Así, bailaron por algunos minutos, hasta que la hermosa melodía terminó.

Runa experimentó una mezcla de diferentes emociones: Alegría, paz…

Días después, Runa miraba el cielo estrellado desde uno de los balcones del palacio.

De repente, un luminoso lucero cruzó lentamente el cielo.

Emocionada, Runa se metió dentro del gran palacio y buscó a Zero.

\- ¡Zero, ven! ¡Tienes que ver esto! – Exclamó, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el balcón.

Runa señaló emocionada hacia el cielo.

Zero siguió la dirección de su mano y vio un hermoso y brillante cometa atravesar el cielo estrellado de la noche.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirando hacia el cielo, admirando la belleza del cometa.

-Cuando era la Diosa Aria, solía vivir en ese cometa. Mi familia y yo vivimos en él por miles de años, hasta que mis padres decidieron crear Ceres, nuestro planeta. Recuerdo a mi madre, la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Fiel a su título, era la mujer más sabia en el cometa. Siempre me aconsejaba y me apoyaba en todo lo que podía. Mi padre, el rey de los dioses, era un hombre poderoso y justo que gobernaba el cometa con mano de hierro. Y mi hermana… la Diosa del Matrimonio. Hace miles de años, juró velar para siempre por el bienestar del planeta Lumina. Me pregunto qué tal está… - Dijo Runa pensativa.

Zero se dio cuenta de que la mano de Runa todavía sostenía la suya.

Lo inundó una alegría que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años…

-Tal vez puedas volver a ver a tu familia otra vez. – Dijo Zero, animándola, al verla llena de nostalgia por aquellos viejos tiempos. Tanto tiempo sin ver a su familia…

Runa se giró hacia él, y lo miró a los ojos.

Aquellos encantadores ojos plateados, que la hacían sentir una tormenta de emociones dentro de su alma.

Capítulo 25: Capturando animales salvajes

En el corazón de un bosque lleno de diferentes tonos de verde y diferente fauna y flora, una pareja yacía en el suelo, abrazados.

Runa y Zero estaban preparados para lo que fuera que les deparara el futuro.

Ahora, finalmente podrían salir afuera y mostrar su amor ante todos, sin esconderse, como en aquellas épocas que ahora eran simples recuerdos.

-Recuerdo que, desde que se desató todo aquel caos, tuve que esconderme de la gente. Les temía. Tenía vergüenza de lo que pensaban, así que tenía que alejarme de ti. Ellos pensaban lo peor de ti y de tu gente. Creían que eran viciosos asesinos. Pero… ahora todas esas heridas pueden sanar.

Zero no supo que responder.

Estaba feliz de finalmente poder estar con ella.

Ya no tenían que ocultar su amor de la gente.

Pasadas serían aquellas épocas en que ella fingía rechazarlo ante los demás.

Por fin podrían ser felices juntos.

Sin hablar, sólo mirándose a los ojos, compartían los mismos pensamientos, acerca de cómo ahora que estaban juntos todo podría ser diferente.

De repente, oyeron un tímido maullido entre la hierba.

Era otra criatura perteneciente a la tribu Tago.

Runa se puso de pie, y, cautelosamente, se acercó al animal.

Se detuvo en frente de él sin hacer ningún ruido, pero al intentar atraparlo, el animalito se fue corriendo.

Capítulo 26: Amor en la Ciudadela

Runa y Zero estaban de pie en frente de las grandes puertas de madera de la Ciudadela.

Estaban preparándose mentalmente para el siguiente paso, especialmente Runa.

Todas aquellas preocupaciones del pasado habían regresado a ella.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? – Preguntó Zero.

Runa asintió sin decir nada, y apretó su mano con nerviosismo.

-Todavía puedes arrepentirte si quieres. – Sugirió Zero.

Runa negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer. No quiero seguir temiéndoles, ni quiero seguir escondiéndome de ellos. – Dijo Runa con decisión.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se miraron a los ojos para seguir.

Ambos caminaron de la mano hasta adentro de la Ciudadela.

Runa cerró los ojos y entró en pánico al ver a tanta gente.

Un ataque de pánico amenazaba peligrosamente con salir.

Al verla así, Zero apretó su mano cariñosamente como un apoyo silencioso.

-Abre los ojos. Tranquila. Nadie nos está mirando. – Le aseguró Zero.

Runa abrió los ojos lentamente.

Se aseguró de que aquella afirmación fuera cierta.

Vio a unos hombres jugando cartas en un restaurante y riendo estrepitosamente, sin prestarles atención.

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de niños jugaba, sin prestar atención a la pareja, tampoco.

Un grupo de músicos tocaba en las calles.

Parecían bastante concentrados en lo que hacían.

Había muchos grupos de gente, platicando entre sí, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención.

Runa se sintió aliviada.

Recordaba cómo, en su vida pasada, se había vuelto un manojo de nervios.

Sentía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

Todo aquello se sentía como una tormenta, como una maldición.

Una pequeña niña del grupo de niños que estaba jugando, se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros? – Preguntó la niña, sosteniendo su pelota con su brazo derecho.

Zero miró a Runa esperando una respuesta.

Runa negó con la cabeza.

Todavía se sentía un poco ansiosa y nerviosa alrededor de toda esa gente.

Pensó en una forma de rechazar sutilmente a la niña.

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero ahora mismo estamos ocupados. Tal vez otro día. – Dijo Runa.

La niña sonrió a pesar de su negativa.

\- ¿Es tu novio? – Preguntó inocentemente la niña.

Runa trató de cubrir el rubor que llenaba sus mejillas.

Luego, asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, ella es mi novia, y pronto será mi esposa. ¿No te parece linda? – Dijo Zero.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Me gusta su cabello! ¡Es lindo! – Dijo la niña.

Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse, alcanzó a gritar:

\- ¡Hacen una linda pareja! – Gritó la niña antes de regresar a su grupo de amigos.

Zero se giró para mirar a su amada.

\- ¿Ves cómo la gente… como la gente ya no nos va a juzgar más? – Suspiró Zero. – Aquella guerra terminó hace cientos de años. Los humanos y los demonios ya no están peleados. A nadie le importará verte con un demonio. – Recordó Zero tristemente.

Ambos acordaron mutuamente salir al jardín a hablar en privado.

-Tranquila. Las cosas no cambiarán de un día para otro, pero prometo que estaré aquí para ayudarte. – Prometió Zero.

Ambos se sentaron sobre el césped.

Zero tomó el rostro de Runa entre sus manos.

-Mírame a los ojos. Prometo que esta vez será diferente.

Runa no supo qué decir.

Zero la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

\- Runa, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Preguntó Zero, inseguro.

Runa asintió lentamente con la cabeza, todavía entre sus brazos.

-Necesito saber si… ¿Podrías amarme de nuevo? – Preguntó, evadiendo su mirada.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Jamás había estado segura de nada más en mi vida! – Dijo, con su mano en la mejilla del chico.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Capítulo 27: Ariala Inundado

Runa y Zero cabalgaban hacia la región de Ariala, preparados para los últimos pasos del plan en contra del Emperador.

Como una mala premonición, comenzó a llover al llegar a la región de Ariala.

Zero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo ello.

Al llegar, descubrieron que toda la región estaba inundada.

Ambos bajaron de sus caballos, atónitos.

¿Ella… ella había hecho todo eso ella sola?

Un hombre llegó remando en un bote.

-Si ustedes son quienes creo que son, entonces, nuestra deidad, la dragona del agua, necesita hablar con ustedes urgentemente. Suban. – Les indicó el hombre.

Ambos subieron al bote, y el hombre remó hasta que llegaron al techo de una casa.

La dragona tenía los ojos cerrados.

Parecía concentrada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – Preguntó Runa bajándose del bote.

La dragona abrió los ojos y se giró para verla de cerca.

-Esa mujer… vino aquí y causó todo este desastre. Esta vez, ni siquiera hizo nada en contra de nosotras. Sólo vino e hizo lo que quiso con nuestra región. – Contestó la dragona.

-Todo es mi culpa. Deje que me capturaran y luego que robaran mi poder. – Se culpó Runa.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-No es tu culpa. Te acorralaron. Ni siquiera fueron lo suficientemente valientes para capturarte conmigo ahí presente. – Dijo Zero.

-No importa de quién sea la culpa. Lo que importa ahora es detener esto, antes de que alguien salga herido. – Dijo la dragona.

-Aún así… es mi deber detenerlos. Lo que debo de hacer por ahora es… - Dijo Runa.

Cerró los ojos y estiró la mano hacia la criatura.

-En el nombre de la Diosa Aria, te bendigo, para que, al asistir a la batalla en contra de los seres que han tratado de terminar con tu vida por años, triunfemos al final. – Dijo Runa solemnemente.

Amif se sentía confundida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿O… acaso tú… eres…? – Dijo Amif confundida.

-Sí, Amif. Ya lo habrás intuido, ¿No? Zero es el elegido de la Diosa, y yo… Soy ella, soy la Diosa Aria.

Amif no supo qué pensar.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Amif se inclinó en una reverencia.

-Su Gracia, ha regresado a nosotros. ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Amif.

-Ahora mismo no puedo contarte toda la historia. Pero lo haré una vez que todo esto por fin haya acabado.

Amif asintió.

Runa alzó su mano, tocando la frente de la chica.

-Te bendigo para que triunfemos en la batalla que está por venir. – Dijo Runa.

-Taru y yo estaremos felices de apoyarlos en batalla. – Dijo Amif poniéndose de pie y acariciando a la dragona.

De repente, del cielo dejaron de caer aquellas gruesas gotas de lluvia.

-Por fin dejó de llover. – Observó Amif mirando hacia el cielo. – Deben irse antes de que la situación empeore. Las regiones restantes deben estar experimentando fenómenos similares.

Runa y Zero se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.

El hombre los llevó de vuelta a la orilla, dónde los esperaban sus fieles equinos.

Se subieron a ellos y partieron rumbo a la siguiente región, en el remoto desierto.

Capítulo 28: Terremoto en Elzero

Al llegar a las puertas de la Ciudadela del desierto, no fueron exactamente recibidos con las puertas abiertas.

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No pueden pasar! – Gritó uno de los guardias.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Runa.

-Tenemos informes sobre una criminal buscada por la guardia real. – Dijo, mostrándoles una foto de la cara de Duria. – Cerramos las puertas en el caso de que la criminal siga adentro. Nadie puede entrar, ni salir.

Runa pensó en alguna alternativa, en una forma de escabullirse dentro.

Se escuchó un rugido cerca de ahí, y segundos después, un gran dragón dorado aterrizó en el suelo, delante de ellos.

-Su Gracia… Debe escuchar atentamente mis palabras. Estamos en medio de una emergencia. Esa mu-

De repente, la dragona fue interrumpida por un fuerte terremoto.

Los ahí presentes tambalearon, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Cuando por fin todo se calmó y la tierra recuperó la estabilidad, la dragona se acercó a Runa.

-Su Gracia, debe escuchar atentamente lo que estoy por contarle. Esa mujer, perteneciente al clan del Emperador, vino aquí y comenzó a causar caos en la Ciudadela con un poder extremadamente avasallador…

Runa bajó la mirada.

-Ella robó mis poderes. – Dijo mirando hacia el suelo. - ¡Pero vine a arreglar mi error! Ahora, necesito que permanezcas en silencio…

Runa alzó su mano hacia la dragona.

-Te doy mi bendición, para que podamos derrotar al villano que amenaza nuestras tierras.

Saburu bajó de la dragona, confundida.

-Merr, ¿Por qué la llamaste Su Gracia? A menos que… - Dijo sospechando.

Saburu caminó hacia Runa y examinó sus ojos.

Eran de un color lila inconfundible.

Sólo había un ser sobre la faz de la tierra con ojos así.

Saburu enmudeció, y, por unos segundos no supo que pensar.

Luego, hizo una reverencia a la Diosa, llena de profunda admiración.

Runa alzó una mano, rozando la frente de Saburu.

-Te bendigo para que nos brindes tu apoyo en la ardua batalla frente a nosotros.

-Su Gracia, debe irse o si no, esa mujer seguirá causando estragos a su paso. ¡De prisa! – Los urgió Saburu.

Capítulo 29: Erupción en Hakura

Runa y Zero llegaron a la región montañosa de Hakura, que, hasta el momento, no había dado señales de estar invadida por el caos.

Pero, al llegar cerca de la montaña, inició un fuerte temblor, y el volcán comenzó a expulsar material incandescente de lava.

Runa y Zero bajaron de sus caballos.

\- ¡Cúbrete! – Gritó Zero.

Runa se tiró al suelo y se cubrió de los proyectiles de lava.

Zero hizo un movimiento con su mano, que creó una capa invisible de magia para protegerlos a ambos de los proyectiles.

Decidieron esperar un periodo prudente de tiempo para continuar.

Entonces, el gran dragón de fuego aterrizó en frente de ellos.

Kuhard bajó del dragón y caminó hacia ellos.

La tierra nuevamente comenzó a temblar, y los proyectiles que lanzaba el volcán se volvieron más feroces y más peligrosos.

\- ¡CORRAN! ¡VAYAN A UN LUGAR SEGURO! ¡EL VOLCÁN DESPERTÓ DE SU LETARGO! ¡TIENEN QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! – Gritó el hombre en medio del estruendo.

Runa caminó hacia el dragón del fuego y repitió el mismo proceso previo.

-Te bendigo para que nos brindes tu apoyo en batalla.

Kuhard hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡Acepta mi bendición! – Gritó Runa en medio del estruendo.

De repente, el volcán lanzó un proyectil que aterrizó muy cerca de ellos.

Otro de los proyectiles se dirigía hacia ellos.

Zero empujó a Runa fuera del camino del proyectil.

Ambos yacían sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Runa a Zero al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

El aludido abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Luego ayudó a su acompañante a también ponerse de pie.

El volcán dejó de lanzar material incandescente por unos segundos.

-Ahora entiendo cuál es su misión, Su Gracia… - Dijo Kuhard solemnemente. – Antes de ir a detener al Emperador, tienen que buscar al tercer elegido. Aquel que porta la tercera pieza del poder divino de la Diosa.

La tierra comenzó a temblar una vez más, y el volcán volvió a lanzar material incandescente.

\- ¡RÁPIDO! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ! ¡ES PELIGROSO PERMANECER AQUÍ POR MÁS TIEMPO! ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA EVACUÉ A LOS ALDEANOS A UN LUGAR SEGURO! ¡VÁYAMONOS! – Gritó Kuhard en medio del estruendo.

Runa y Zero se subieron a sus caballos y Kuhard se subió al gran dragón.

Al llegar a un lugar más seguro, Runa le dijo a Zero:

\- Pero… ¡No sabemos dónde está el tercer elegido!

Zero miró con tristeza al suelo.

-Sé quién es el tercer elegido. Puedo rastrear su aura para saber dónde está.

Runa asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio de la Ciudadela, una pareja de amigos, un chico y una chica, corría para resguardarse del peligro.

Entraron a un restaurante y se sentaron, recuperando el aliento.

El dueño del establecimiento volteó al ver a la pareja entrar a su restaurante, agitados por la carrera.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó el dueño.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, respondieron:

-Ariala está inundado, y la inundación ya casi llega hasta la Ciudadela.

-Elzero sufre de fuertes temblores, que también amenazan con llegar hasta la Ciudadela. – Añadió un hombre que fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras jugaba con cartas.

-El volcán de Hakura despertó de su letargo y amenaza con lanzar su material incandescente hasta aquí, y con destruir toda aldea cercana a él. – Añadió un hombre leyendo el periódico.

-También podríamos añadir que la isla Pluma sufre de fuertes tornados. – Añadió un hombre recién llegado, parado en el umbral de la puerta del establecimiento.

Los hombres y la pareja de amigos se le quedaron viendo por unos instantes.

-Sí. Esto no puede ser otra cosa más que la ira de la Diosa. – Dijo el recién llegado, sentándose y ordenando una bebida del menú.

Uno de los amigos se le quedó viendo al señor y añadió:

-Pero ¿Acaso hicimos algo mal? ¿Por qué la Diosa estaría enojada de esta manera con nosotros?

\- ¿No es obvio? No hemos cuidado nuestras tierras como se debe, y eso hizo enfurecer a la Diosa. – Dijo el hombre bebiendo lo que había ordenado del menú.

\- ¡Pues yo confío en la Diosa! – Dijo la chica. – ¡Presiento que no es ella quién está haciendo esto, si no alguien más! – La defendió la chica.

El hombre rio.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo, dando por concluida la conversación.

Capítulo 30: La furia del viento

Runa y Zero cabalgaron hasta llegar cerca de la isla Pluma.

Fueron recibidos por la furia de varios tornados que arrasaban con todo a su paso.

El dragón del viento aterrizó frente a ellos, y, luchando contra el viento, se acercó a la pareja.

Runa repitió el mismo proceso previo.

-Te bendigo para que-

\- ¿No podrías ir al grano? – Dijo Zero, urgiéndola a continuar, mientras luchaba contra la fuerza del viento.

\- ¡Te bendigo! – Le gritó al dragón del viento.

Lirave bajó del dragón y caminó hacia ellos.

\- ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Los tornados están arrasando con todo a su paso! – Gritó Lirave, luchando contra la fuerza del viento. – ¡Hay que ir a la isla! ¡Los tornados aún no han llegado hasta ahí!

Los tres volaron hacia la isla flotante.

Runa caminó hacia Lirave y trató de repetir el mismo proceso.

\- ¡Acepta mi bendición! – Gritó Runa.

Luego se quedó viendo ensimismada uno de los tornados, que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos.

Caminó hacia uno de ellos, como hipnotizada por él.

Entonces, se sintió arrastrada por su avasalladora fuerza.

\- ¡RUNA! – Gritó Zero.

Runa sintió como caía al vacío.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para lograr usar sus alas.

Entonces, sintió como se elevaba en el aire.

Unió sus manos para rezar.

\- ¡Yo soy la Diosa Aria, y la naturaleza me obedece! – Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Luchó con una fuerza sobrehumana para detener aquellas fuerzas del viento.

Voló hacia la isla flotante.

Entonces, el viento por fin se detuvo.

Zero corrió hacia ella para verificar que estuviera bien.

Runa abrió los ojos.

Por fin.

Lo había logrado.

Había logrado detener la furia del viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí, en medio de la Ciudadela, la gente perdía la calma al verse afectada por la ira de la naturaleza.

La previa pareja de amigos corría a resguardarse de la inundación.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Rápido! – Gritó la chica.

De repente, sintieron un fuerte temblor al llegar cerca de las puertas de la entrada.

Corrieron hacia otra de las entradas.

De repente, un gran proyectil de lava aterrizó cerca de la entrada y destrozó la gran puerta de madera.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Gritó la chica tomando la muñeca de su amigo y jalándolo con ella.

Pero, al llegar a la otra entrada, las puertas se abrieron violentamente de par en par, empujadas por el viento.

Ambos chicos decidieron correr hacia la fuente en el centro de la Ciudadela donde les gustaba reunirse.

No eran los únicos, puesto que el resto de la gente también se resguardaba de la furia de la naturaleza en el centro de la plaza.

-No cabe duda. Es el fin del mundo. – Dijo un hombre, en medio de la desesperación.

-Hay que tener fe en la Diosa. Debemos rezarle para que detenga todo este caos. – Dijo una mujer.

Algunos de los ciudadanos se hincaron para rezar.

\- ¿En verdad creen que sólo rezando esto va a terminar? – Dijo un hombre cortantemente. - ¡No podemos sólo depender de la Diosa! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo nosotros mismos! ¡Síganme! ¡Yo les indicaré que hacer! – Les indicó a los desesperados ciudadanos, el hombre.

Capítulo 31: El tercer elegido

Al llegar a la Ciudadela, y entrar hasta el centro con la fuente, vieron a mucha gente reunida.

Caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar a la fuente.

Y entonces, lo vieron ahí, frente a la fuente, con su amiga.

-Es él. El del cabello azul. – Le indicó Zero a Runa, tratando de esconder su arrepentimiento y su tristeza, al verlo.

Haku alzó los ojos al ver a la pareja llegar.

\- ¡Aria! ¡Estás bien! – Dijo Iliana, abrazándola, al verla llegar. – Estábamos preocupados. ¡Todo el mundo está en peligro, y no sabíamos cómo estabas tú!

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. – Respondió Runa.

Zero se quedó viendo a Haku como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Haku volteó y se dio cuenta de ello.

-Aria, ¿Por qué tu amigo me mira así? – Preguntó Haku, revisándose a sí mismo por si tenía algo raro.

Runa miró a Zero, sin saber qué responder.

Luego caminó hacia Haku.

-Te necesitamos para detener esto, Haku. Sólo tú puedes ayudarnos. – Dijo Runa.

De repente, una fuerte luz la cubrió.

Acto seguido, ésta también cubrió a Zero.

Finalmente, la misma luz cubrió a Haku.

\- ¿Qué… ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó Haku confundido.

Runa caminó hacia Zero y extendió su mano hacia él.

Zero también junto su mano con la de ella.

Haku se sentía confundido.

Entonces, hizo lo que su intuición le dijo.

Se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ellos.

De repente, la luz que los cubría se reunió entre ellos.

Serpenteaba en el aire, creando una columna de intensa y fuerte luz.

-Haku, ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros! ¡Necesitamos tu fuerza para detener todo esto! – Dijo Runa.

Haku asintió.

Todavía no comprendía del todo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que, de alguna forma, él poseía el poder para terminar de una vez por todas con el caos amenazando el reino.

Así que, estaba seguro, de que los apoyaría en aquella guerra, fuera contra quién fuese.

Capítulo 32: Batalla contra el clan Aliara

Las puertas del gran palacio del Emperador estaban cerradas, y guardias vigilaban la entrada.

Runa y Zero se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.

-Llamaré a los dragones telepáticamente. – Dijo Runa.

Entonces, usó su poder para mandarle un mensaje a los elegidos.

-Estamos listos. – Les dijo la chica telepáticamente.

Los dragones fueron llegando poco a poco:

Primero llegó el dragón del viento, luego llegó la dragona del trueno, seguida por el dragón del fuego, y al final la dragona del agua.

Runa también le envió un mensaje a Haku para que asistiera a la batalla, quien no tardó en llegar en su caballo.

Se bajó de él.

\- ¿Traes armas? – Le preguntó Runa.

Él asintió.

Runa miró al frente, preparada para lo que fuera que los esperara.

-Bueno, ya saben el plan. – Les indicó Runa. – Ya podemos comenzar.

Zero y Haku asintieron y corrieron hacia los guardias.

Lanzaron el primer ataque, para distraer a los guardias.

Runa aprovechó para tratar de abrir las grandes puertas del palacio, pero eran demasiado pesadas.

Kuhard y Lirave se bajaron de sus dragones para ayudarle a abrirla.

Al entrar, escucharon una risa malévola.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí?

El gran dragón rojo de Duria aterrizó frente a ellos.

Duria se bajó de él y cruzó los brazos.

-Si quieren ver al Emperador, necesitarán un permiso especial. Pero, me temo que, al ser intrusos, tendré que sacarlos a patadas de aquí…

El resto del clan bajó de sus dragones y se reunió con su líder.

\- ¡Laku! ¡Saruto! ¡Nahi! ¡Suban a sus dragones! ¡Acabemos con ellos…! – Les ordenó Duria.

El resto del clan miró a los héroes y luego a su líder.

Laku negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia los héroes.

-Lo siento, Duria.

Después la siguió Saruto.

-Nosotros no somos asesinos.

Y, por último, los siguió Nahi.

-Renunciamos. – Dijo Nahi, quitándose su espada de la espalda y dejándosela a su líder.

Duria estaba estupefacta.

¿¡Cómo podían…!?

Se quedó mirando a aquellos traidores por unos segundos.

Luego, resignada, hizo un movimiento con su capa y se volteó.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Cuando acabe con ustedes y finalmente alcance mi objetivo…! ¡Ya verán, no compartiré la gloria con nadie…!

Duria subió a su dragón y alzó el vuelo.

\- ¡Que no escape! ¡Síganla! – Gritó Amif.

Los cuatro elegidos subieron a sus dragones y alzaron el vuelo.

Persiguieron a la villana por algunos segundos, hasta que lograron acorralarla.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Gritó furiosa Saburu.

Duria volteó a los lados al verse acorralada.

\- ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles! ¡Ríndete ahora! – Gritó Amif.

\- ¡JAMÁS! – Gritó Duria. - ¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO!

Empujó a uno de los dragones y volvió a huir.

Los elegidos volvieron a perseguirla, hasta que volvieron a acorralarla.

\- ¡Taru! ¡Usa ataque del cristal de fuego! – Gritó Amif.

La magia de la dragona cubrió a la villana y a su dragón.

\- ¡Urania! ¡Usa ataque del cristal de hielo! – Gritó Lirave.

La magia volvió a cubrir a Duria, que salió huyendo de la escena.

\- ¡Merr! ¡Usa ataque del cristal del trueno! – Gritó Saburu.

Entonces, al verse acorralado por su magia, el dragón cayó al vacío, herido.

Herida, agitada y tirada en el suelo, Duria trató de ponerse de pie.

Los cuatro dragones aterrizaron en el suelo, acorralándola una vez más.

Duria examinó a su dragón, que yacía herido en el suelo.

\- ¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi dragón!? – Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Entonces, Duria sintió a alguien avanzar hacia ella.

\- ¡Duria Devaros Kiruni! ¡Tenemos una orden de arresto en su contra por intento de homicidio! – Dijo uno de los guardias reales.

Duria lo miró con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en su pecho.

Entonces, se puso de pie, y lo empujó, huyendo de la escena.

\- ¡La fugitiva está escapando! – Gritó uno de los guardias.

Duria corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Corrió hasta que llegó hasta un risco, donde se vio acorralada por los guardias reales.

Los miró llena de pánico.

\- ¡Duria Devaros Kiruni! ¡Está acorralada! ¡Entréguese a la justicia! – Le ordenó un guardia real.

Duria los miró con pánico, sin saber qué hacer.

Runa se abrió paso entre los guardias, y caminó hacia ella con una furia tranquila.

La tomó del brazo.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece. – Dijo, tratando de contener su enojo.

Una luz intensa y dorada, su poder, salió del interior de Duria y rodeó a Runa, serpenteando.

Runa se volteó y caminó hacia los guardias, desapareciendo entre ellos.

Duria se quedó de pie sin saber a dónde huir.

-No… No lo permitiré. Duria Devaros Kiruni jamás será prisionera. – Dijo Duria.

Retrocedió unos cuántos pasos, estiró sus brazos, y se dejó caer, con la intención de caer al vacío.

Cayó por unos segundos, hasta que sintió que caía en algo, o alguien, de piel escamosa.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a la dragona del trueno, sobre quien estaba.

Saburu la miró sonriendo arrogantemente y estalló en carcajadas, mientras Duria la miraba iracunda.

Y así, finalmente, la criminal fue llevada ante la justicia.

Capítulo 33: Batalla contra el Emperador

El trío de héroes cruzó los umbrales de la puerta, camino hacia la sala del trono del Emperador.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó una hermosa chica de cabellos color rosa.

El trío la ignoró, dirigiéndose todavía hacia la sala del trono con decisión, sin dudar un momento.

Dentro de la sala del trono, el Emperador estaba de espaldas, pensativo.

-Parece que tenemos… invitados. – Dijo el anciano.

Se volteó y examinó a los tres jóvenes de pie frente a él.

\- ¿Dónde está Duria? ¿Cómo lograron esquivar a los guardias?

El trío se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada.

-Así que no van a responder, ¿Eh? Está bien, no importa. Les contaré una historia muy interesante. ¿Ven esta máscara? – Dijo sacando una máscara con un aspecto tecnológicamente avanzado. – Mis súbditos la encontraron en la región de Elzero. ¿No es… hermosa?

\- ¡Devuelve eso! ¡Es un tesoro que le pertenece a mi gente! – Le gritó Zero.

El Emperador lo ignoró, y prosiguió su historia.

-Esta máscara de tecnología avanzada fue creada por tu gente. ¿No es increíble? ¡Una raza tecnológicamente avanzada capaz de crear algo así es gobernada por un completo enclenque! – Gritó el Emperador. – Pero esta no es cualquier máscara… No… ¡Esta máscara tiene el poder de volver invencible a quien la posea! ¡Y es toda mía! ¡Cuando termine con ustedes, el mundo se rendirá a mis pies y me volveré el Dios absoluto de este mundo!

El Emperador se puso la máscara y se vio rodeado de una luz plateada.

La luz lo cubrió completamente, y cuando se apagó su intensidad, ya no quedaba más de aquel anciano con el que habían hablado hacía apenas unos segundos.

Ahora, en su lugar, había un enorme dragón hecho de tecnología avanzada, que usaba una máscara.

El enorme dragón rugió, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

-Pero antes de aplastarlos como viles insectos, para completar mi plan, es necesaria un alma inquebrantable… - Dijo el ser mecánico, con una voz robótica. - ¡Y qué mejor que el alma de la Diosa para concretar mi plan maestro!

El dragón mecánico se acercó hacia ellos lentamente.

Zero se puso de pie, delante de Runa y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Déjala en paz, Zophren! ¡Si quieres toma mi alma, pero a ella no la toques!

\- ¡No! ¡Zero! ¡No! ¿¡Qué haces!? – Preguntó Runa, sintiendo un gran pesar dentro de sí. – ¡No lo hagas!

Entonces, lo abrazó fuertemente, y él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Siento tener que interrumpir esta romántica escena, pero, verán, finalmente ha llegado la hora… - Rugió el dragón mecánico.

El dragón caminó hacia en frente y devoró a Zero de un bocado.

\- ¡ZERO! – Gritó Runa.

El dragón comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

\- ¡AH HAH HAH HAH HAH! ¡AHORA SOY INVENCIBLE E INMORTAL! ¡ME HE CONVERTIDO EN… UN… DIOS! – Rugió el dragón.

De repente, las ventanas del palacio explotaron en miles de fragmentos.

Ojos enormes se alcanzaron a asomar por ellas.

Kuhard miró con decisión hacia el palacio, preparado para enfrentarse al Emperador.

\- ¡Necesitamos unir nuestras fuerzas! ¡Elegidos! ¡Preparen nuestro poder combinado: ¡el Cosmos!

Entonces, brillantes luces de diferentes colores destellearon de las fauces de los dragones, combinándose en un torbellino de poder.

El poder atacó al dragón mecánico, y piezas de su coraza cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron.

Runa miró a Haku.

-Le podríamos dar el golpe de gracia si tuviéramos todos los fragmentos de la Fuerza de la Luz, pero… - Dijo Runa mirando tristemente al suelo.

Él asintió lentamente.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo. – Dijo el chico.

Juntaron sus manos, y frente a ellos se creó una columna de luz.

El avasallador poder atacó al dragón mecánico, y más piezas de su coraza cayeron al suelo, desapareciendo.

El dragón rugió y cayó al suelo, debilitado.

-Soy invencible… El alma de este joven me convirtió en un Dios… ¡Por más que me ataquen con sus patéticos poderes, no lograrán vencerme! – Rugió el ser mecánico.

-Ahora sólo hay una opción… - Dijo Runa.

Unió sus manos en oración.

-Dioses creadores del cielo y de la tierra… Escuchen mi plegaria… Necesito su fuerza para salvar a mi gente…

Siguió rezando, hasta que, en sus manos, se materializó una espada.

Runa abrió los ojos y la blandió.

El gran ser mecánico trató de defenderse, pero no logró ni siquiera ponerse de pie.

Runa avanzó hacia él, sin prisa alguna.

Entonces, dio una pirueta en el aire, y le clavó la espada al dragón.

La máscara comenzó a cuartearse, y estalló en miles de fragmentos.

-Esto no puede ser… ¿¡Cómo pudiste haberme vencido!? Aunque, no debería sorprenderme, tú eres la Diosa, un rival digno de mí… - Rugió derrotado, el dragón. - ¡Pero esto no acaba aquí! ¡Sólo has derrotado a la sombra de mi poder! ¡El verdadero yo volverá y te arrebatará lo más preciado que tengas! Ya verán… Todos ustedes…

El dragón se partió en miles de fragmentos y desapareció.

En su lugar, apareció Zero, inconsciente.

\- ¡ZERO! – Gritó Runa corriendo hasta él y arrodillándose.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y estalló en llanto.

\- ¡Por favor, amor, despierta! ¡No te vayas! – Lloró Runa.

Él no respondía, seguía inconsciente.

-No te puedes ir. Tenemos que casarnos, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que me propusiste matrimonio hace vidas y no acepté? – Lloró Runa. – Tienes que regresar, para que por fin estemos juntos, y formemos una hermosa familia…

Los elegidos bajaron de sus dragones y se acercaron.

Haku también se acercó, incapaz de poder hacer nada.

-Abre los ojos. – Suplicó Runa.

Él no respondió.

-Despierta, Zero… - Suplicó Runa. - ¿Recuerdas? Eso fue lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos… Yacías inconsciente en mis brazos, y te pedí… que abrieras los ojos. Que despertaras…

Amif se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con la científica real… Una vez, ella me dijo que el Santuario de la región de Elzero poseía propiedades curativas.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Su vida está en juego! – Dijo Runa con determinación.

Capítulo 34: La científica real

\- ¿Puede hacer algo por él? – Preguntó Amif.

La científica real, Alphenea, valoraba al joven que yacía inconsciente sobre la mesa.

Runa acariciaba su cabello, rogando en silencio por que se pudiera hacer algo por él.

\- ¿Dicen que no se ha despertado desde que derrotaron al Emperador? – Preguntó la científica real.

Runa asintió con la cabeza, luego se inclinó y lo besó en los labios.

-Hmmmm… Muy bien, debemos llevarlo cuanto antes al Santuario. – Indicó la científica real.

Llevaron a Zero hasta el Santuario y lo colocaron en la cámara de la vida, en el fondo del Santuario.

Runa se quedó dormida cuidando de él.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un valle vacío, lleno de árboles muertos, sin hojas.

Vio a un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Tus padres, los Dioses Ozael y Athea, me dijeron que tenías un asunto urgente que tratar conmigo, ¿No es así? – Dijo el hombre. – Mi nombre es Ether, y soy el Dios de la Muerte, pero tal vez no me recuerdes. Hace miles de años, para volverte una humana, pediste nuestro permiso para iniciar un ciclo de reencarnación. Por años, fue la misión de mi hermana lograr que renacieras, y luego quedaba en mis manos terminar con tu ciclo vital para que pudieras renacer.

-Todavía no recuerdo eso. – Admitió Runa.

\- ¿Entonces… cuál es ese asunto del cuál necesitas hablarme? ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Runa trató de aguantar las lágrimas al recordar a su amado.

-Necesitaba verlo porque… El alma de mi esposo fue devorada por el Emperador. Quedó debilitada, y cayó en un sueño profundo… - Runa sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. - ¡Se lo suplico! ¡No puede llevárselo! ¡Tenemos tantos sueños y esperanzas juntos! – Suplicó Runa poniéndose de rodillas ante el hombre.

El hombre hizo un movimiento con sus manos y un planeta a escala apareció en frente de él.

-Lo siento, jovencita. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Mis poderes me indican que el destino de tu esposo es partir de este mundo. No puedo interferir en los ciclos de vida de los humanos. Tal vez si le pidieras a mi hermana que lo ayude a reencarnar, pero… los demonios no gozan de un ciclo de reencarnación. Tú los creaste, y deberías de saber que nuestro poder no les afecta. Ni a ellos, ni a los dragones, ni a los espíritus… Tú que los creaste, deberías de saberlo, más que nadie.

Runa sentía cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No se lo lleve! ¡Haré lo que usted quiera!

El hombre la miró a los ojos, rindiéndose.

-Bueno, está bien. Haré una excepción porque no puedo ver a una niña llorando. No me lo llevaré, pero debes hablar con mi hermana primero.

Runa asintió, secándose las lágrimas.

-Lo haré. – Prometió.

Capítulo 35: Epílogo

Runa despertó en medio de un valle, dónde había una hermosa cascada, dónde el agua brotaba a borbotones.

Runa observó a una mujer vestida de blanco, haciendo movimientos con sus manos sobre un planeta a escala.

-Por fin llegaste. Mi hermano me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿No es así? – Preguntó la mujer.

Runa avanzó hacia ella y asintió.

-Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí, así que me presentaré. Mi nombre es Etheria, y soy la Diosa del nacimiento. Las parejas sin hijos me rezan a mí para que los bendiga con un hijo de su propia sangre. Tal vez mi hermano ya te lo explicó, pero hace miles de años acudiste a nosotros para iniciar un ciclo de reencarnación. Un amigo tuyo había muerto... y… ya sabes el resto. – La mujer hizo desaparecer el planeta a escala y avanzó hacia ella. - ¿De qué se trata ese asunto que quieres atender conmigo?

-Verá, mi esposo fue devorado por el Emperador, y su alma se vio debilitada. Cayó en un sueño profundo del cuál no ha despertado.

-Jovencita, sabes muy bien que los demonios no reencarnan. Son creaciones tuyas, y nuestra magia no puede influir sobre ellos.

Runa negó con la cabeza.

-No era eso lo que quería pedirle. Lo que necesito es que lo mantenga con vida, para que pueda despertar de su letargo.

La Diosa del nacimiento volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

-Bien. Entonces intentaré usar mi poder sobre la vida para mantenerlo vivo.

Runa se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡No sabe cuán agradecida estoy!

-No te preocupes. Yo velaré por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después, los elegidos y Runa se reunieron en el lago Ariala.

Chocaron sus botellas para festejar su victoria sobre el Emperador.

Mientras tanto, Runa miraba melancólicamente el atardecer.

Amif la miró, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

\- ¡Ánimo, la científica real dijo que había altas probabilidades de que despertara pronto! – La animó Amif.

Runa tardó algunos segundos en contestar.

-Eso espero.

Los elegidos siguieron festejando toda la tarde y toda la noche su victoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Runa velaba por su amado dentro del Santuario.

Tenía su mano entrelazada con la suya, y esperaba pacientemente a que éste respondiera.

Pero… Todavía había tantas preguntas sin respuestas…

-Te amo. – Dijo Runa. – Prometo que te esperaré… Aunque tenga que hacerlo por años. Lo prometo.

Agradecimientos

Gracias a mi madre, por siempre apoyarme, por alentar mis sueños y por compartir sus valiosas opiniones conmigo.

Gracias a mi padre, por haberme apoyado en todo mi sueño: En cuánto a la publicación del libro, y entre otras cosas.

Gracias a mis gatas, por estorbar cuando escribo y por ponerse a hacer ruido y desconcentrarme.

Gracias a Wattpad, por ser la página que le brindó posada a mis cuentos, al principio.

Gracias a mi amiga Michelle por haberme enseñado a escribir cuentos y a dibujar, y por ayudarme a mejorar ambos.

Y gracias a mi amiga Becca por animarme a subir mis cuentos a Wattpad y luego a publicarlos.

Personajes de "La Balada de Runa"

Runa: Chica de 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color lila, un color característico de las encarnaciones mortales de la Diosa Aria, de personalidad decidida, pero a la vez curiosa y a veces inocente. Busca entender el origen de sus poderes, hasta el día en que conoce a Zero y descubre que es la más reciente encarnación de la Diosa Aria.

Príncipe Zero: Chico de 22 años, (Aunque, por la longevidad nativa de un demonio de la realeza, es inmortal y no puede envejecer) cabello azul oscuro y ojos plateados, que nadie más en el reino posee. Príncipe del reino de Varyllia, el reino de los demonios. De personalidad estricta, se convierte en maestro y mentor de Runa. Despierta después de cientos de años de haber sido encerrado en un cristal, por haberse enamorado de Idina, encarnación de la Diosa, predecesora de Runa. Esconde detrás de su encantadora sonrisa un pasado que lo atormenta. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que oculta?

Amif: Chica de 23 años, cabello negro y ojos azules. Dama de los dragones, elegida por la Dragona del agua, Taru, por su corazón puro y su amor hacia los animales. Está enamorada de Lirave, pero no sabe que él también la ama en secreto. Pertenece al equipo Alma, formado por ella y por la Dragona del agua.

Saburu: Mujer de 35 años, cabello blanco, tez morena y ojos verdes. Dama de los dragones, elegida por la Dragona del trueno, Merr, por su personalidad y carácter fuerte y decidido. Trata a sus compañeros, Amif y Lirave, como hermanos menores. Pertenece al equipo Destino, formado por ella y por la Dragona del trueno.

Lirave: Chico de 24 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules oscuro. Caballero de los dragones, elegido por el Dragón del viento, Urania, por sus grandes habilidades en la espada. Está enamorado de Amif, pero no sabe que ella siente lo mismo por él. Pertenece al equipo Libertad, formado por él y por el Dragón del viento.

Kuhard: Hombre de 40 años, gran barba, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel. Caballero de los dragones, elegido por el dragón del fuego, Borin, por su sabiduría y paciencia. Trata a sus compañeros, principalmente a Amif y Lirave, como hijos. Pertenece al equipo Esperanza, formado por él y por el Dragón del fuego.

Juntos, los cuatro elegidos son conocidos como los Héroes de la Luz.

Taru: Dragona del agua, deidad protectora de la región de Ariala. De un color azul zafiro. Conocida por ser estricta y por su carácter fuerte, el cual es sólo una máscara para evitar ser lastimada por los demás.

Merr: Dragona del trueno, deidad protectora de la región de Elzero. De un color dorado como el oro. Conocida por su sabiduría y su paciencia.

Urania: Dragón del viento, deidad protectora de la isla Pluma, la isla flotante y de la aldea Delia. De color blanco. Conocido por su carácter sencillo.

Borin: Dragón del fuego, deidad protectora de la región de Hakura. De color rojo carmesí, con distintos tonos de naranja y amarillo. Conocido por ser reservado, y no hablar demasiado con otros, a excepción de su elegido, Kuhard, Zero y la Diosa Aria.

Clan Aliara: Compuesto por Duria, Laku, Saruto y Nahi. A pesar siempre intentar acabar con los dragones, ninguno, a excepción de Duria, quiere en realidad estar ahí, pues Laku, Saruto y Nahi se unieron porque necesitaban dinero extra. Ellos preferirían comer, dormir o explorar paisajes nevados, a excepción de Duria, quien se toma muy en serio su trabajo, y que, en el fondo, podría ser una psicópata que le gusta lastimar a los demás por placer.

Emperador Zophren: Gobernante del Imperio vecino del reino de Lore y el de Varyllia, busca que su clan aniquile a los dragones. El territorio perteneciente al Imperio lo trata como a un Dios, así que busca acabar con los dragones para que el resto de los países y reinos del mundo se rindan ante él y lo veneren como a un Dios.

Haku: Chico de 22 años, cabello azul claro y ojos del mismo color. De personalidad alegre, heroica y valiente. Cuando conoce a Runa, siente como si ya la conociera de antes. Recoge hongos y trufas junto a su amiga Iliana, para venderlos a buen precio. Trabaja en una herrería.

Iliana: Chica de 21 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Amiga de la infancia de Haku. Está enamorada de él. Le gusta recoger junto a su amigo hongos y trufas para venderlos. Trabaja en una florería.

Diosa Aria: Renace cada cien años como una mortal. Venerada por numerosos territorios de los diferentes continentes, hace quince mil años decidió, junto con los Dioses del Nacimiento y de la Muerte, comenzar un ciclo de reencarnación por razones misteriosas. Renace 15,000 años D.D.A. como Runa, y queda en sus manos resolver asuntos pendientes del pasado, recuperar amistades perdidas y detener al nefasto Emperador que quiere aniquilar a sus creaciones, los Dragones.


End file.
